My Great Big Adventure
by x-meilin.chan-x
Summary: After being kicked out and forced to become a Pokemon trainer, Rosa travels across Unova, collecting badges and battling Team Plasma. If only it were that easy. Her childhood crush Hugh is growing restless, the mysterious Curtis keeps calling, and who is this creepy scientist Colress she keeps running into? Sequelshipping and Livecastershipping.
1. Evicted

Hello everyone! This is Meilin-chan from tumblr (if you follow me there). I am cross-posting this to fanfictionNet as there seems to be a lot of interest... Well, more than I expected. Honestly this story started as a fun project for me to record my black 2 game experience.

Here, tumblr entries have been combined into chapters, so things might look a bit different (such as no pictures, some short entries not included, like tumblr ask reviews etc), but nothing has been added. Also, while on tumblr I use my in game character names Meilin (for Mei/Rosa) and Sano (Hyuu/Hugh), here I will substitute the English given names. My tumblr is completely in-character, and this is probably one of the few author notes I will write.

If you like, please leave a review!

* * *

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

Mom is forcing me to get a Pokemon. And a Pokedex. And she's kicking me out.

Even though I said NO at least 10 times.

Oh, and it's like 3 am and I'm supposed to be looking for some chick in a green hat.

FML.

Mom basically just threw me out in my pjs and locked the door behind me. Not even black tights make these pj shorts look good…

* * *

Even my best friend, Hugh, is against me!

He's all "once you get a Pokemon, you can help me out!" How greedy can you get? Then again, Hugh has always been a bit selfish. Brags to me about his Tepig just to hear himself talk. He's pretty pushy too, something he gets from his kickboxing dad.

Anyway, I decided to ditch Green Hat Chick and skip town. I could make it on my own, Pokemon-free. But No… freakin' Hugh practically kidnaps me and forces me to look for Hat Chick with him, going through every house in the neighborhood. Strangely, none of our neighbors cared that we just waltzed in unannounced.

So we're out looking, in the cold snow, in the dark, for this Bianca person, and all Hugh says is "Hurry up!" Pfft. HE has a jacket. I'm the one freezing… He wouldn't even let me go into the Pokemon center for a warm drink! What a jerk-face! And once we were close to the romantic look-out point, Hugh got pretty excited. I thought, maybe just MAYBE, he was excited to be alone with me. NOPE. He blabbers about Bianca and how "she must be up here!" and "hurry up and get your Pokemon!" and drags me up the stairs!

Well, so Green Hat Chick Bianca was up there after all. Somehow she knew who I was, because despite me saying I didn't know who Rosa was, she knew it was me anyway, groan. And then she forced this Pokedex on me. I tried to get out then, but of course Hugh blocked me in. So Bianca made me choose a Pokemon.

The blue otter was cute, but he looked pretty whiny and dependent. The fire pig was just… no.

So I ended up with a grass snake. Yup.

I tried to release him and Bianca flipped her shit. I thought she was having a heart attack. And Hugh started swearing at me, something the grass Pokemon, Snivy, found incredibly offensive.

However, the little guy seems a bit haughty and doesn't keep too close to me. He's independent, so that's good. I wonder if he can feed himself… I don't care for "Snivy" so I've nicknamed him Syaoran. Eheh.

Anyway, where was I?

Oh right, Bianca forces all this stuff on me.

And then Hugh comes up and DEMANDS A POKEDEX TOO.

Wtf dude. Not cool.

But wait, it gets worse.

Hugh demands a Pokemon battle with me.

And me, being the crazy girl with a crush on her childhood friend (who is really just a stupid boy), I dumbly say "ooo-ok".

Honestly, it was a pathetic battle. His Tepig has MUCH more experience, being raised from an egg and all. Snivy didn't even listen to half the commands I gave him (though Bianca says that was mostly because he doesn't know moves like Rapid Spin or Bite…). We (Snivy and I) barely won after Hugh's Tepig accidentally smoked himself. Seriously, Snivy was barely breathing and all Hugh is concerned about is being upset at owing me $500.

Which I did not know. You can make money off Pokemon? Isn't that like slavery or something? Still worried I might get in trouble with the law, I suppose I will train this Snivy for battle. And win a crap ton of CASH.

Oh no, Bianca is talking to me again. She apparently is under the impression that I've never been inside a Pokemon Center. Sigh.

* * *

I am so sleepy.

Finally shook off Bianca, Hugh, and my mom.

Time to catch some shuteye at the Pokemon Center.

Until tomorrow. Err, looking at the clock, later today.


	2. Here, Fido! Come Here, Boy!

Floccesy... as in, a Flock-a-sea...gulls?

* * *

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

So after Hugh ran off after our battle yesterday, his little sister asked me to give him a town map. Sigh. And I can't say no to her adorable little face…

I had to trek across Route 19 to get to Floccesy Town (which is apparently not pronounced "Flossy Town" and is not inhabited by dentists) and it took ALL FREAKIN DAY. The things I do for Hugh…

I did catch another Pokemon though, a Purrloin. Some kids on the route said I'll win battles easier by having more Pokemon and type advantages, thus, more cash!

I was almost to Floccesy Town when SUDDENLY this Elder guy jumps off a cliff and lands in front of me! I thought he was trying to rob me!

Supposedly he wants to give me some training tips, but I suspect he's really just after my money…

* * *

The Elder guy dragged me to his house in Floccesy Town, where I thought he was going to do evil, unmentionable things to me. But actually, he just told me to go deliver Hugh the stupid town map! Everyone is always ordering me around!

I really just want to run away, but my stupid country is laid out so that you can only go one direction!

So I went out to Route 20, where Hugh was supposed to be… But he wasn't there. I did catch two more Pokemon though: Azurill and Pidove.

Finally, I found Hugh at this farm place. As soon as he saw me, he demanded a battle! And after he lost, he was so upset that he yelled at the farm owner and his wife about losing their dog!

So now we're searching for their stupid dog… or Pokemon… whatever it is.

* * *

I am not even going to go into how hard it was to catch one of those Mareep at the ranch…

So that dog Hugh and I were looking for? It had been kidnapped by TEAM PLASMA!

Well. That's who the kidnapper said he was… I'm not sure I believe him. He wasn't really dressed like a Team Plasma member. He looked more like a regular thug. Anyway, he tossed a CD at my face and ran off before I could stop him. Hugh caught up to me soon with the dog's owner, but I didn't tell them about Team Plasma. Hugh gets all angry whenever someone mentions them.

After we returned the dog to his owners, Hugh and I split up. I went back to Floccesy Town, because some hiker guy was blocking the way forward. When I got back to town, the Elder Alder guy kidnapped me.

He said, "you were gone for only a moment, but already you have grown". Dude, I was gone for like 18 hours! Then he forced me to battle some people in his house. When I finally escaped, he chased me down and jumped off a cliff again! Crazy old coot!

I returned to Aspertia City to get the first badge… but only because I need it to get far away from here.

Cheren, the gym leader… He's obviously new. And I think he drinks… his cheeks were all red and he looked really flushed. He wasn't acting drunk, but his red cheeks were a dead giveaway. Also, I think he and Bianca might have a _thing_…

Anyway, Snivy wiped the floor with his Pokemon. I didn't even need to use anyone else.

So, yup. got my first badge. woo.

Also, so not fair! Hugh challenged Cheren as soon as I had finished. I wanted to watch, but the gym bouncer won't let me!


	3. Don't You Know That You're Toxic?

Does anyone else hate Roxie's singing...?

* * *

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

Made it to Virbank City!

I also caught a Growlithe, who I named Moro. Unfortunately I had to put Tricki (Purrloin) in the Storage Unit…

I just finished helping some boss-man get his workers motivated. Sigh, why do I keep helping all of these crazy people? And without pay too!

Next thing on the agenda: take on Roxie's gym and win some $$$$$

* * *

Getting the Toxic Badge was… painful to my ears.

For the longest time, probably a good two hours, I ran around Virbank City looking for the gym, with no success. After asking several people for directions and getting less-than-satisfying responses, I finally found the gym.

It was disguised as a nightclub.

No wonder I never noticed it.

I may be a bold, run-away-from-home-don't-listen-to-your-elders type girl, but I am NOT… a "clubber chick".

I do not go clubbing. too dark, too loud, and too crazy. not my kind of place.

Thankfully when I went into the gym, the club was not open. However, the band was having practice, and it turns out that gym leader Roxie is the lead singer of this really loud rock-n-roll band.

Roxie… in a Rock-n-roll band… uses Poison Pokemon?

I don't even…

Whatever. Growlithe kicked ass in that place. Even though I didn't exactly have a type advantage, I took down the whole band pretty quickly, even Roxie.

Badge count: 2

* * *

Help! Someone save me…! I'm trapped at Pokestar Studios!

These weird movie men kidnapped me and forced me to participate in their awful movies! Seriously BAD scripts.

* * *

Happy New Year... or not.

While the whole wide rest of the world is celebrating, I'm sitting here, alone.

Times like these depress me.

I don't even have Hugh here with me…

Castelia City is lit with neons and fireworks, and people everywhere are dancing.

Except me.

Sigh.

Enough of this depression crap. First thing tomorrow I'm finding the gym and whooping some bug-trainer ass.


	4. The City That Never Sleeps

I don't understand why I can't buy ice cream in the winter... so what if it's cold!

* * *

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

I'm currently in Castelia City, wandering around looking for the gym.

After escaping the movie theater prison, I met up with Hugh and Roxie at the dock. They were taking on… TEAM PLASMA! It seems the evil-doers really have returned, in chicer, less medieval fashion.

This was my chance. While they were busy battling, I could make my escape. I could run off-course and into the wilderness. Though, I'm not sure what I would do after that… Oh well, it doesn't matter, because my stupid heart took one look at Hugh, and I hesitated. I'd never see him again if I ran away…

Not that I had a chance. I took one step back and Hugh and Roxie both start yelling at me to help out. Sigh. So I took out all three Plasma grunts with a flick of my wrist. Unfortunately they managed to run away.

Roxie's dad was so grateful that we had chased away Team Plasma that he gave Hugh and I free ferry passes to Castelia City. I was thinking maybe this is where Hugh and I would part ways, with him going after Team Plasma in Castelia and me… not.

However, Hugh dragged me onto the boat with him, proclaiming how we will take them down and such. "_We_". As if I ever agreed to this.

Of course, as soon as we docked, he ditched me. Typical.

* * *

_Passerby Analytics HQ_…

NEVER go in there.

You won't come out for another 6-7 hours…. they force you to take a bunch of quizzes!

* * *

Castelia City is probably the largest city in all of Unova… maybe even the world. Thus so, it probably has the largest population… and most of them are crazy.

There's always a mass of people in suits running to and fro. I was jostled and pushed so many times, and so quickly did they move that I didn't even see who was doing the pushing. I've never seen so many people in my entire life! Everyone from my hometown could fit into just one of these skyscrapers, probably with room left over!

Soon after arriving, I was harassed by a freakishly cheery clown. He listed all of these places in town for me to go and meet up with his "clown brethren" (as if I'd want to). Despite his creepiness, he did give me a free bicycle! It even folds up nicely to fit in my Mary Poppins bag.

I quickly found the gym, but unfortunately leader Burgh wasn't home… The bouncer said he was off looking for Team Plasma. Some girl named Iris overheard us, nosy. Then she ran off as well, something about knowing where they might be hiding. Whatever. Tired of having people boss me around, I ignored her plea to follow and went off the opposite direction.

At one point I got lost in a dark alley, and was almost mugged by a strange man in sunglasses. But when he grabbed for me, I tumbled backwards into a dark cafe. It was strange there too; everyone had this weird twinkle in their eye and several people were making out in dark corners. Trying to seem like I'd tumbled in on purpose, I bought some milk and then hightailed it out of there!

After another hour of walking, I was pretty hungry, so I stopped for some ice cream. Well, let me tell you! Casteliacones…. FRIGGIN DELICIOUS. I bought 12! Cleared them out! So tasty…

After wasting some more time in an art gallery, I decided maybe I should go find Iris, or perhaps just skip on over to the next city.

I had a simple task: ask for directions to the next town. Did I get a simple response? Of course not.

Instead, I was somehow whisked up an elevator to an exclusive, private party with a lot of foreign people and fancy finger foods and hors d'oeuvres. I took a whole plate of dumplings and shoved them into my bag. They'll never miss it, that had 50 more plates stacked up behind the dining tables! I also think I may have been proposed to… the man was speaking rapid French and I have no idea what he was saying!

Finally, several hours later, after prying myself out of the arms of a Chinese woman (who was so drunk she thought I was one of her daughters), I managed to find my way back to the Pokecenter. However, I wasn't feeling too well. I'm pretty sure they spiked the punch at that party. I was sober enough to remember everything, though.

And wow this post has gone LONG. Okay, I'll pause for now, and continue later, about my adventure in… the sewers!


	5. Creepy Albino Stalker Bird-Man

Nothing says romance like Grimer-infested sewer water.

* * *

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

Castelia Sewers… you will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy.

I think this is the unofficial Team Plasma HQ. It has their name written all over it.

No, seriously, there's Plasma graffiti everywhere.

I found Iris out near one of the ship docks, inspecting a sewer manhole. Not sure why she would assume they were hiding down there… but whatever. She ordered me to go down and investigate, because, as she put it, she "can't risk falling down the hole and dying!"

So you'll risk me instead? Gee, thanks.

For once, however, I was lucky. I didn't have to go down there alone; someone came with me. In fact, more than just _someone_.

Hugh.

Before I'd done so much as stuck a leg down the manhole, Hugh came running up to us, panting and catching his knees.

"Rosa!" he said, with such care and determination that my heart started beating like crazy.

"So you know where Team Plasma is?!"

…

Jerkass.

That's all he really cares about.

So he dragged me down into the sewers with him, little jerk. Still… we were alone, together, in the dark! Well, in the sewers, so hardly romantic I suppose. But STILL. We were alone! Even if he was griping about Team Plasma the entire time, he held my hand! (mostly because I was walking too slow) Sighh…. my one date with Hugh… in the sewers. I hadn't pictured it this way, but I suppose it was better than nothing.

We also had a double battle! We found two Team Plasma grunts lurking in the sewage, and we tag-teamed them! Hugh is an excellent battler. He looks incredibly hot when he is determined…

Right, anyway!

They ran off before we could finish them, and who should appear, but gym leader Burgh! He told us he'd scoured the rest of the sewers with no luck (though Hugh seemed suspicious of this). Whatever. I was tired and dirty and really needed a shower, and at that point I just wanted to leave, preferably with Hugh. However, stupid idiot ran off after Burgh, probably to challenge him, and left me alone in the dark sewers.

Stupid Hugh. I wish I could hate him. It would make my life a lot easier.

I don't remember why, but it was probably because I was lost in thought about Hugh… anyway, I kept trekking through the sewers, even though Burgh had found nothing. I just wasn't ready to go back to reality I think; I was still reveling in my not-really-a-date thing with Hugh, and the sewer water was running in a calming manner, despite its nasty odor.

I came upon a strange tunnel in the sewers, and, not thinking much of it, decided to see what was on the other side. However, out of the darkness…

A creepy albino stalker bird-man!

* * *

_Creepy albino stalker bird-man!_

Apparently I'd said that aloud, for he started chuckling as I pointed to him in surprise and fear.

"Why do you call me a bird?" he asked me, tilting his head.

Out of all the other adjectives, he's most concerned with the feathers? Or was he admitting to being a creepy albino stalker? I remember frowning.

"You have large blue feathers sticking out of your head," I proceeded to explain. Several long moments of silence passed.

"That's my HAIR. It's called fashion, my dear. But, as I see you have none, I'll let your comment slide. This time."

I have fashion sense! It's not my fault Mom kicked me out in my pajamas! Though I suppose I could buy some warmer clothes at a department store…

Unperturbed by my silence, he barreled on. "I was watching you. That was an excellent demonstration of battling! Simply astounding. Interesting as well!"

"AHA!" I exclaimed, jabbing a finger at his chest. "So you _were_ watching me, stalker!"

He smiled creepily. "I'm always watching."

….holy hell I have a creepy albino stalker!

"But I am neither creepy nor albino (I am BLOND, little girl). I am merely a man interested in the connection between Pokemon and humans. And I'm very interested in… you." And then he licked his lips in a very predator-ish way.

He was blocking the tunnel, and I wasn't too sure I wanted to go in the direction that he came from anyway (sewer king?), so I spun on my foot and ran like a Dodrio back from where I'd climbed down. I could hear him laughing after me, but he didn't appear to be chasing me.

I climbed that sewer ladder faster than anything! I didn't stop to catch my breath until I was safe inside the Pokemon Center.

* * *

I spent probably an hour at the Pokemon Center. Not because my Pokemon were healing. Rather, I was too disturbed from my sewer encounter to focus on anything. Why is such a creepy, young scientist-looking whackjob fixated on me? I wonder, had I been the one to initially flee and leave Hugh behind… would the stalker have been just as interested in Hugh? Though somehow, the way that guy was looking at me… as if devouring me for lunch… it's unsettling.

But! Never one to give up, I had to press on and take on the gym.

Burgh had finally returned, so the bouncer let me inside this time. No sign of Hugh, though I did spend a lot of time at the Pokecenter, so his battle was probably long over (his Pignite probably took them all out with one hit). The place looked like something out of an alien movie. There was spider silk everywhere, covering the floor and the walls. And there were these freaky cocoon-things that sucked you in and spat you out in a different part of the room.

The gym leader himself was not hard to beat. I have both a Growlithe and a Tranquill, so I had the type advantage in the bag. The battle was over fairly quickly.

And so I have my third badge!


	6. A Giant Wall of Crabs

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

His name… is Colress.

Makes me think of colorless. Pale. _Albino_.

He was waiting for me in Castelia's Central Plaza.

After defeating Burgh, I wasn't really sure where I wanted to go. I ran into Bianca at the Pokemon Center, and she said Hugh had gone ahead to Nimbasa City. But do I really want to be that girl, always chasing after that boy she can't have? A little, a little part of me actually does. But I could also go east to Nacrene City. Or hop on a ferry to somewhere far away.

However once Bianca told me there's a carnival in Nimbasa City, a carnival with a FERRIS WHEEL, I was hooked. I've always wanted to ride one of those giant wheels! Maybe Hugh and I can ride on it together…

So I set out for Nimbasa City, passing through Central Plaza to reach Route 4.

That's where I ran into _him_, stalker dude, Colress.

"Hello again, my dear. I knew you'd pass through here soon," he said, practically purring. "May I look at your Pokemon?"

"NO EFFING WAY!"

"But this is for science…"

He is very agile for a scientist, I must say… I guess he is pretty young-looking. Well, older than me but younger than thirty. He kept jumping in front of me when I tried to run. I got so annoyed that I finally pulled out Servine's pokeball and sent him out to battle.

"Oh, how interesting! Your Servine is so confident, way more so than wild ones… and you only have three badges? Remarkable! You must be quite the trainer," he remarked, giving me another one of his creepy smiles.

"Oh, do forgive me," he continued. "My name is Colress. I am a scientist researching how to bring out a Pokemon's full potential."

I scowled at him. "I don't care what you say you are, _stop following me_! There are plenty of other trainers for you to study, who are stronger than me!"

He smiled. "But none as pretty."

…

I think he was hitting on me. Gross! I don't remember much of what happened next, I think he made to grab my arm or something, and I jerked away. I tripped over a trashcan and then I don't remember anything else.

* * *

According to Colress, I tripped over a trashcan and hit my head on the fountain. I'm not sure I believe him, but that's all I have to go on.

I do remember waking up in a strange place, a house that was falling apart. Or rather, a house that was being built.

My head ached horribly. I couldn't even sit up the pain was so bad. Colress heard me moaning and suddenly he was obscuring my vision, informing me I blacked out after tripping. I screamed and tried to roll over, both of which only made the pain worse.

"If you don't stop thrashing around, you'll hit your head again, little girl," he said, quite calm. "I'm not a doctor and I'd prefer not to have to mess with your bandages again."

_Little girl_…? "I didn't ask you to take care of me!"

"You'd prefer if I had let you bleed to death?"

Maybe. I wasn't sure of what creeper things this man was about to do to me. Or HAD done to me… perhaps death would be less painful.

However, he mistook my silence for defeat. "As I thought. Now, I must say how impressed I am at the strength of your Pokemon! Your Lucario in particular—"

"YOU LOOKED AT MY POKEMON!?" That… that CREEP examined my Pokemon while I was out cold? I think he pushed me on purpose…

"I put them back of course, safe and sound."

Put them… back? I looked down and saw that indeed all six of my Pokeballs were attached to my hip. That means… that means… HE TOUCHED ME?!

…!

I couldn't help it, I blushed profoundly.

Despite my large headache, I stood up and glared at him, practically fuming. "Who do you think you are, touching me while I'm asleep?! You CREEP! Stay the hell AWAY from me!"

He shrugged. "I'm Colress." As if that deemed him worthy of doing whatever he wanted.

I grabbed my bag, praying he hadn't stolen anything, and inched over to the door.

"Please, go right ahead," he said, apparently amused. "But you won't get very far."

Unfortunately, he was right.

I exited the building to find a quaint, new neighborhood. You could tell it was new, with all the construction dust, and more houses were being built. Down the road to my left was a sign pointing to Castelia City. To my right…

A giant wall of…. CRABS?!

"These Pokemon are called Crustle," Colress explained, coming up behind me. "They've been sleeping here for days. It would seem your path is blocked."

Ignoring the creeper, I pushed against the wall of crabs with all my strength. They didn't budge.

"I have created a device that will energize Pokemon to bring out their strength. Care for an example?" he asked, sounding very smug at my failed attempts.

"Not remotely." I was not interested in seeing this freak control Pokemon. That sounds like something Team… Team Rocket or one of those old villain groups would do. Not sure if Team Plasma would try to control Pokemon… they're more interested in releasing them.

"Ah, but I'll only show you if you defeat me in a Pokemon battle!" he proclaimed with a sweep of his arm. "Go! Magnemite!"

He just… ignored everything I said!

But, a Pokemon battle eh? Fine, I'd wipe that smile off his face!

I easily KO'd his Magnemite with Growlithe, who also took out his Klink. The battle was… surprisingly easy. I expected him to have a high-leveled Muk or Golbat or something.

Recalling his fainted Pokemon, Colress only smiled wider. "Splendid! You are quite the trainer! The way you brought out the power in your Pokemon…" he rambled off into a long monologue.

"Actually I just had a type advantage." Again, I was ignored. He continued to ramble, but when he mentioned Team Plasma, I jerked to pay attention.

"…Team Plasma said we should separate humans from Pokemon. However, I think that humans bring out a Pokemon's full potential. That is what I aim to prove by _examining_ you, Rosa."

Hey! I never told him my name… creepy!

"Here's a token of my gratitude," he continued, pulling a small item from his pocket. A protein.

A PROTEIN? He thinks that makes up for kidnapping and harassing me?

Pressing the protein into my hand, he leaned in close. "If only we could talk to Pokemon and know exactly what they were thinking… wouldn't that be something? But such a thing could never exist… Well, Rosa, I hope we meet again soon."

I should have ran. I should have listened to my first instinct and bolted. But no, I'm an idiot and decided to have a Pokemon battle with this… this…

_I hope we meet again soon_…

And then, then… He kissed my cheek!

He kissed my cheek and gave me the smuggest grin I've ever seen, even worse than Hugh. I brushed my cheek with my fingers, whether in shock or disgust… perhaps both. And then Colress pulled a remote out of his pocket and, for lack of a better word, _zapped _the Crustle! A puff of smoke and electricity exploded from the remote, and before I could even say or do anything, both the Crustle and Colress disappeared!

He… he… he kissed me… _kissed_ me! On the cheek but still! A kiss!

I'm blushing right now thinking about it. How, how dare he?! My first kiss from a boy… I wanted Hugh— I mean… well, I had hoped…

Oh why am I even thinking about it?

Ugghhh I'm going to bed!


	7. The Road to Nimbasa

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

The Desert Resort…

…is not a resort at all!

Don't be fooled by its name. There is no oasis of any kind. Rather, its a barren desert with raging sandstorms and, for some reason, a ton of trainers! I'm not sure why they're all just hanging out in the desert, sand blowing in their eyes every few minutes…

I did find a firestone though! It was very hard to see, but the glare of the sunlight reflected off an edge and now it's mine! Once Growlithe learns her best moves, she can evolve into Arcanine if she likes.

I got lost at one point. Thank goodness for the kind nurse who found me and saved me from dehydration with her fresh water! She also directed me towards a resting place…

* * *

I was stumbling around in the desert, looking for the supposed shade that was nearby, according to that friendly nurse… probably for at least half an hour more I wandered around, lost.

When I was just about to give up, my foot slipped and I tumbled down a stairwell! I'm not sure how old this picture is, probably a couple years old… but the entire castle is now covered in sand! You can't see any of it

All that I found inside the underground ruins was sand. Sand, sand, and more sand.

And two corpses…

Kidding, kidding. They were two self-proclaimed psychics, apparently bunking there because the world is going to end soon. I couldn't convince them to come back to civilization.

I wonder how long they've been down there…

* * *

It would seem that _Brycenman vs Riolu Girl_ is quite popular… grossing some $20 billion.

I don't even… as one of the stars, I suppose I shouldn't mention how awful the scripts are, should I?

A lot of people recognize me now though, from that stupid movie, and I seem to have a small fan base. Great… Well, anyway.

On my way to Nimbasa City, some old rich dude freaked out over managing his new shopping mall, and dumped the entire management process on me!

ME!

I'm only a teenager!

I don't know what he was smoking but he was off his rocker…

And even though I kept saying NO, I somehow have 3 assistants and a few shops. And they all call me 'Master'. Which both terrifies and elates me.

And they only let me leave after I promised I would return once a week to check on things. We'll see about that…

* * *

FINALLY, I reached my next destination: Nimbasa City!

And I thought Castelia was the city of neon!

So many things, so many places, so many PEOPLE!

You'll never get anything done in this city because all the colors will distract you!

This city has two athletic facilities! TWO!

There's a smaller court for basketball and tennis, and a bigger stadium for soccer and football.

I couldn't get past the lobby of the big stadium, there were so many people! All of the tickets to the soccer game were sold out and scalpers were crawling all over the place. However, I did manage to see some of the small court. There was a youth basketball team practicing on the court, and some of them were friendly enough to engage in Pokemon battles with me.

People in this city are crazy about sports…

And musicals.

Things to know: people who watch movies… tend to watch musicals.

The building was filled with adoring fans of mine.

And the president of Pokemon Musicals tried to get me to star in one of his shows! Thankfully he wasn't as pushy as the guy from Pokestar Studios…. I escaped without performing!

But not without having to sign a ton of autographs…


	8. The Dropped Item

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

Nimbasa City...

My favorite part of the city is definitely the amusement park.

So many colorful tents and rides! There are roller coasters and face-painting stands, concessions, carnival games…

And the FERRIS WHEEL! My _favorite _ride!

On my to-do list: drag Hugh on the Ferris Wheel ride… utterly romantic!

The gym is also located inside the amusement park. In the past, the gym was designed like a roller coaster. However, too many challengers were dizzy while battling and not enough people were beating Elesa… so they built a new gym facility… a modeling catwalk.

Because Elesa is a famous model. Definitely more famous than me. She's always in every magazine I've ever looked at.

Hugh thinks she's hot… that jerk.

Speaking of Hugh, I haven't seen him around anywhere. I wonder if he already won his badge and moved on without me. I did run into Bianca though! She gave me a nice metal detector thingy that can see underground! It has a small shovel attached to it for digging purposes. I wonder if the police will care if I leave small holes in the ground everywhere…

Oh, right! I found my first hidden treasure! I can't even write about it, I'm so giddy!

I found an xtransceiver near the Ferris Wheel, using my dowsing machine. It looks a bit like mine but in a different color. I decided to keep it… either I'd find the owner, or I'd sell it for profit…

Not long after I'd filched it from the ground, the lost xtransceiver began ringing. Oh well, no keeping it I guess.

A young, male voice echoed from the tiny device. "Hey, I dropped my xtransceiver in the amusement park; is that where you found it?"

I blinked. "Is this how you always start a conversation?"

"What? Who is this? No, I'm sorry. It's just that my xtransceiver is, well… I mean, I'm glad you found it!" he sounded distracted. Unfortunately, I couldn't see what he looked like…

"Why is your screen all dark? Are you in a cave?" I asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, no, I'm borrowing a very old version of the xtransceiver, back before they had video, to make this call. Thank you again, for finding it! I'd love to come get it right now, but actually, I'm sort of busy—"

He paused and I strained to hear what was going on in the background. Shouts and clicking noises…

"…so would you mind holding onto to it for a bit?"

"It's going to cost you…"

"What?! Really…?"

I snorted. "Well, time is money right? And I don't even know you… You could be a creeper!"

"…"

A cough.

"Fine, I'll hold onto your friggin watch."

He laughed, then more clicking noises. "Thank you! Oh, my name is Chr— I mean… Curtis! Who are you?"

Chr-Curtis? Sounds like… a fake identity!

For a moment, I panicked and thought it might be Colress… Colress-Curtis… but no, Colress has a deeper, manlier? voice. This is the voice of a younger guy. My age or slightly older.

"Umm…" Did I really want to give him my name? He could google me and find out I'm a sort-of-celebrity. And then he might take advantage of me…! "My name is… Ros-e…"

Ok, so not really so different, just "rose" instead of "rosa" but IT'S A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT NAME!

He'll never figure it out…

"Rose, eh? When work calms down, I'll come pick it up, I promise. Until then, let's stay in touch, ok? I'll call the xtransceiver as regularly as I can!"

Why is he so eager to talk to me? "Uh, ok then. Bye~"

I have wracked my brain, trying to remember all the trainers I've fought, but I don't remember any Curtises…

Who is this mysterious boy?


	9. Project Gym-way

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

This morning, I met another boy (not Curtis) named Nate.

I ran into him this morning on my way to the gym to challenge Elesa. Exiting the PokeCenter, I saw two suspicious-looking characters ganging up on a lone kid. In fact, they were two suspicious-looking _grown men_! Beating up on a kid!

Two grown men… in fashionable trench-coats… I wonder where they got those…

As much I wanted a break from "helping" people -cough _being forced to help_ cough- something about this boy seemed familiar…

I dashed over to them, pointing wildly. "Picking on children… people like you repulse me!"

The man in the white coat frowned. "You think… I'm _ugly_?"

What? No! Well, I don't… know? "I can't see enough of you to properly judge that," I replied, squinting in the sunlight.

The man sniffed. "Ingo! She called me UGLY!"

The man in the black coat, Ingo, scoffed. "Enough of this foolishness, Emmet, pull yourself together! She's just a brat! What does she know?"

Obviously moved by his friend? partner? comrade's words, Emmet stood proudly before me and struck a pose. "Brat Girl, I challenge you to FIFTY battles!"

"WHAT!" What the heck, dude?! Just how many Pokemon do you have?

"_I'm_ your opponent. stop bothering her," the boy next to me finally piped up. He had a light voice, but he'd obviously hit puberty… perhaps a year younger than I? maybe two?

"HEY," I rounded on him, "what if I want to battle?"

"ENOUGH!" Ingo's voice boomed across the grounds. "We'll settle this, in the SUBWAY!"

The… subway? All three guys turned their heads and stared at a looming old building behind us. It had a grand staircase…. leading underground! Back to… the sewers? And the sewer king… Colress…!

"But, but…" I searched for an excuse… "I can't go in there! I'm not... old enough…?"

"Stupid kid, it's a subway, not a club!" Ingo quipped. "Come see us when you're ready…" And the two ominously departed into the underground…

"Do they really… battle on the subway?!" I asked, both intrigued and terrified.

The boy grinned eagerly. "Of course! It's loads of fun!"

And then I remembered why he looked so familiar.

"You…! you're that guy's brother!" I exclaimed, pointing at him. He gave me a bemused smile. "You're… you're Hilbert's little brother! I saw you on an interview once…"

He laughed. "Really? I've never been on any of my brother's interviews…"

"No, no, it was a clip… you and Hilbert playing as children," I explained, remembering vaguely a small house and white picket fence… Hilbert is a well-known Pokemon trainer and a good friend of the Champion who often gives interviews. "I… I'm afraid I don't remember your name…" I grinned sheepishly.

"Nate," he said kindly, shaking my hand. "And you're Rosa, right?"

"How do you know my—"

"I've seen your movie. Classic!"

Oh dear…

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your secret identity…"

Secret… identity…?!

"…_Riolu Girl_!"

…Nope. Just a movie buff, perhaps. (why else would anyone go see that stupid flick?)

And with a wink and a wave, he ran off into the subway.

* * *

On to the Nimbasa City gym…

Or should I call it, the Nimbasa City Runway?

Inside, it's more of a fashion runway than a gym… Actually, it IS a fashion runway… being used as a gym.

I had to battle some side dishes before I could get to the main course. Elesa.

Not sure exactly what to do, I tried to creep backstage. However, the fashion show director mistook me for a model…

and shoved me out onto the stage!

So many people were staring… These pjs are NOT fashionable! I didn't fit in with the show at all…

And then, I heard clapping. Cheers. Screams. "OMG it's ROSA!" and "EEK RIOLU GIRL, sign my cast!"

Aw crud. Fangirls…boys…whoever.

One of the models took offense to my outfit.

"Your ensemble is so atrocious! If I win this Pokemon battle, you have to take it off!" she declared, sending out an Emolga.

But then I'll be naked…! This means… I HAVE TO WIN.

Unfortunately, I did not have a type advantage this time… so it was quite a struggle. I had to heal my Pokemon in between battles… several models challenged me. And finally…

Elesa.

"My, my, what a dazzling star you are!" she fawned. Then, more seriously, "But we'll see which star shines BRIGHTER!"

I almost thought I would lose. Tranquill and Azumarill fainted, both have type disadvantages. I won by a hair… err, a bone!

Lucario knows Bone Rush, a low-powered ground-type move that's super effective against electric types. Down to the last wire, we held on tightly! In the face of battle, we showed no fear. Make it work!

"You shocked me and melted my heart!" Elesa exclaimed upon defeat. "You've earned the Bolt Badge. Your sweet fighting style will carry you all the way to the League!"

I don't know about all that… and 'sweet fighting style'? I'm tough as nails!

Then Elesa made me participate in another fashion show… in my stupid pajamas! She calls my look… "bedtime chic"

Whaaaaat…

After the show, Elesa walked me out. "Oh, here's the TM Volt Switch," she said, handing me a CD. "You can use it! Um, if you want, that is."

I was about to thank her, when just then! Suddenly… I was shoved aside!

Like a sack of potatoes! Or unwanted mystery meats…!

"ELESA! I'm so sorry my friend was bothering you! I've told her to stop that…" Hugh's voice! What is he saying about me bothering people? "Elesa, I think… you're amazing! I'd be honored to have a Pokemon battle with you! Please!"

Dusting myself off, I found that, indeed, Hugh was gushing up to the gym leader, practically drooling over her. Boys…!

Elesa was watching him, one of her eyebrows cocked in amusement. "Slow down there," she interrupted with a laugh. "First of all, Rosa wasn't bothering me. Second, I can't battle you right now; we just finished and I need to heal my Pokemon. Come by the gym later!" She waved at us and walked off, leaving Hugh looking lovesick.

I punched his arm.

"HEY! what was that for?" he griped, rubbing his arm.

"You're pathetic… and why would you think I was bothering her?!"

He scratched his neck. "Sorry… I just think she's fantastic!"

I rolled my eyes and forced myself to walk away. Leave, leave, I told myself, before Hugh can say something else stupid—


	10. Glasses of Fate

They really didn't try very hard with these movie scripts...

* * *

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

Sigh.

So I was interrupted while writing my last post, because my xtransceiver rang. My first thought was Curtis, but then I remembered he doesn't have MY number (he calls his own dropped device). Guess who called…

My MOTHER!

And she had THE NERVE!

She asked how I was doing, where I was, if I'm eating enough, blah blah. This is the first time she's called since kicking me out. I had kind of sort of… forgotten about her. It was strangely… nice, this warm feeling spreading through me. Or maybe I was mad…

"So, honey… I saw your first movie! I bet you're BANKING! How about you send some to me and I'll save your money for you?"

…...

And thus, the REAL reason she called. She wants the cold cash. And that's too bad. I told her that since she kicked me out, I owed her nothing. Then I hung up.

And then the phone rang again.

"Look, Mom, I am NOT—"

"Hello? This is Rosa, correct?" came a man's voice. Oops. Not my mom.

"Umm yes, who is this?"

"It's Mr. Deeoh! From Pokestar Studios! I need you here right away! We're set to start filming tomorrow~"

Yeah, uh, NO.

"What? I thought I was done with _Riolu Girl_?!" I replied, not wanting to act again. The script sucked so badly it took out all the fun.

"Oh you are, no worries," he happily explained. "This film is about time travel! Much more exciting!"

"Look, thanks for… thinking of me, and all," I said, "but I really don't want to do another movie… I'm kinda busy and such…"

"Ah but I'm afraid, Rosa, that you have to! It's in your contract."

My… contract…? Since when was I under contract?

"Your contract says you owe me a new movie at least once a month, so hurry back! If you're not here by tonight, you'll owe me $400,000,000,000~"

Four hundred BILLION? But _Riolu Girl_ only grossed twenty-four million! (which is a lot, but not a billion!) I never even signed a contract! Well… maybe…? I did fill out a piece of paper with my name and number… oh no, was that my contract?! It should have been more clear!

How am I even supposed to get back to the movie set by tonight?! The trip to Castelia alone would take a day, and then I have to sail back to Virbank!

I looked around town for Hugh, but I haven't seen him since our argument after I won my fourth badge. I berated him for drooling over Elesa, and he berated me for _not_ drooling over anyone (which obviously means he hasn't noticed my crushing on him…) and it escalated into shouts and we stormed away in opposite directions.

Oh well. I'm sure I'll see him again at some point.

As I was heading out from the Pokecenter to Route 4, I ran into Bianca. Sometimes she's annoying, and sometimes she's helpful. Luckily for me, she was helpful this time!

She gave me HM02 - Fly!

No paying $400,000,000,000! WOO!

I taught Tranquill Fly, and she flew me back to the Pokestar Studios…

where I was forced into another horrible flick!

_Timegate Traveler: Glasses of Destiny_!

Even the name…! yuck.

When I entered the studios, the lady at the front desk asked me to sign in… really?

"Oh, you're…! Well, since I don't know your name, you must be new!"

Why is it that people everywhere ELSE know who I am, but no one here treats me like a celebrity? Instead, they all treat me like a child! A security patrol officer called me a BRAT!

Ugghhh.

I spent an entire day filming the scenes for this sci-fi-gone-wrong. It was incredibly boring.

After filming ended, I went back to the dressing room to get out of my "professor" costume (which was really just an old labcoat, nothing special). My 'room' is really just part of a larger storage room, a small section in the back curtained off. Apparently, here, only REAL celebrities get dressing rooms. The closest one to me belongs to Nancy. She's a Pokemon celebrity-idol-something-or-other. She's been in a few movies though.

Anyway, I mention this because after I was done filming, she was actually in her dressing room! Usually it's locked, and I've never run into another person back there, so I was surprised.

"Oh, hi! You're Rosa right? Did you just finish?" she asked, seeming very friendly. At least she knows who I am…

"I've always thought about doing movies long term, but I'm just so much better at live talk-shows!" She proceeded to ask about my movie, which I hesitantly described. However, she actually found the plot amusing.

"Really? I'll have to go see it when it comes out! OOOOH YOU KNOW WHAT?" she exclaimed, super excited. "We should do a movie together! It would be awesome! I'll ask my manager! See you later!"

And then she ran off to somewhere important.

Sigh. I REALLY don't want to do anymore movies, but if I have to, I suppose one with her wouldn't be so awful.


	11. Plasma and Porcupines

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

Once back in Nimbasa City, I spent a while wandering around the amusement park.

Mostly I was killing time before heading off to the next town, but… a smaller part of me was really looking for Hugh. I really hoped he wasn't peeping into Elesa's gym or something…

Nope, nothing outside the gym. Inside, there was another fashion show going on. I supposed Hugh _could_ be been inside, but I wasn't about to risk being forced onto the runway again.

Leaving the area, I headed over to the Battle Subway entrance, just checking if he was loitering around… I didn't see Nate or Ingo and Emmet either.

Hmmm, where else could he be? That is, if he was even still in Nimbasa City…

I decided to check this really tall building I hadn't gone to before. The Battle Institute. However, the guard at the front door wouldn't let me in because I didn't have enough badges. Oh well, I doubt Hugh has enough badges either, and as I found out soon after, he wasn't in there anyway.

Before running into Hugh though, my xtransceiver rang. Or rather, that _other_ xtransceiver rang

I was thinking, please don't be Mr. Deeoh, PLEASE don't be Mr. Deeoh!

"Hello? Is this Rose?"

"It's pronounced—" _Ros-UH_, you dork! OH WAIT…

"Umm, yes! You said it right! It was Curtis, wasn't it?" I asked, trying to play off my slip-up. I almost revealed my real name!

"Ah, yes, that's me!" He also sounded a bit frazzled. "Rose, I just have to thank you again for hanging onto my xtransceiver!"

I stared at the dark screen. "…Did you call just to check I still had it?"

He laughed nervously. "Sort of? But mostly to thank you! a lesser person would have sold it."

He doesn't know that I had considered it…

"Say, it's a little annoying we can't see each other's faces, isn't it?"

What does he mean by that? Is he curious about what I look like? With his fake identity (Chr-Curtis! still have no clue who Chr- could be), I thought he would be happy I can't see him… or maybe he is, but he still wants to see me anyway! Creeper? Or curious?

"Why? Do you think my looks would help you gauge what type of person I am? Do you think maybe I'm not really a girl?" I couldn't help but ask.

"What… what a bizarre question! That's not what I meant at all; I'm sure you're a fine girl," he replied, laughing. "We won't even recognize each other if we passed on the street. That's all I meant."

"Ah…"

"Uh-oh, my colleague is calling me! I should get back to work… I'll call you soon, bye!" _click_.

…_I'm sure you're a fine girl_…

He probably didn't mean it THAT way… did he?

I didn't have too much time to contemplate Curtis's call though. As I was crossing one of the bridges, I spotted two Team Plasma workers near the entrance to the bigger stadium. Perhaps they knew where Hugh was.

"Hey! You two!" I called at them. "Wait up!"

Catching sight of me, the two grunts let out gasps… and bolted straight away!

Why'd they run? Usually they can't wait to battle…

So I chased them across the city, over near Route 16. And, dang, can they RUN. I worked up a sweat!

The two grunts joined two more of their fellow team members, who were just inside the city limits, having a battle with…

…none other than Hugh!

"Hugh!" I rasped, catching my breath. "Here… here you… are!" I've been searching everywhere!

They stopped battling and looked at me… Hugh with an angry expression at being interrupted in the middle of pounding some Plasma ass, and the grunts with expressions ranging from terrified to intrigued.

"That's HER," one of the men I'd chased whispered to the others. 'Her'?

"Wait a minute," said the tallest man, turning away from Hugh, "you mean, YOU actually know this porcupine-head?"

"…porcupine-head?" I asked, confused.

"PORCUPINE?" Hugh blared.

"Sorry, Miss Rosa, we didn't realize this brat was your servant!" the first guy squeaked.

My… servant? They think _Hugh _is my servant?!

If anything, it's the other way around…

"How… how do you know my name?!" I demanded. "I don't remember telling any of you before!"

"PORCUPINE?" Hugh repeated, clearly upset at being insulted and ignored.

The first grunt smiled at me (creepy!) and said, "Oh, our boss K—"

But then the tall man slapped a hand over the guy's mouth and interrupted. "Our boss is very interested in you, and wishes for you to remain unharmed… so we will leave. This time."

With a quick signal of his fingers (a gang sign, perhaps?), the tall man, probably high in the ranks than these other grunts, ran off and the three others followed.

Well, that was… strange. And their leader is interested in me? _Could it be…!_

"Thanks a LOT, Rosa!" Hugh yelled, rounding on me. "We could have defeated them, but you just STOOD there and let them run away!"

"I did not!" I was seriously tired of him blaming me for everything. It's not my fault Team Plasma got away, and it's certainly not my fault they stole his sister's Purrloin two years ago. It isn't his fault either, though he blames himself. I gave a huge sigh. I couldn't stay mad at him… "Look, Hugh, I—"

"Whatever," he scoffed. "I'll get stronger on my own." Then, seeing my hurt expression, he added, "Sorry, Rosa… I know it's not your fault. I just hate them so much!"

He recalled his Pignite and adjusted his pack. "Keep training, ok? Get stronger so we can take them down next time! I'm off to train."

I watched him run off towards Route 5.


	12. If You Give a Pokemon a Cookie

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

I decided not to chase after Hugh. At least, not right away.

Instead, I left Nimbasa and wandering down Route 16, battling and crushing any trainer stupid enough to get in my way. Battling kept my mind occupied.

That is, until the xtransceiver rang.

"Hello, Curtis," I said, remembering this time.

"Hey, Rose!" he replied cheerfully. "Glad to see you've remembered my name!"

Why is he so happy about that? Shouldn't that have been a sarcastic statement?

"Yes, well…" I was at a loss for words. "Why are you calling again so soon? I thought you had a lot of work? That's why you can't come get your xtransceiver, I thought!" I didn't mean to snap at him… it just came out that way.

"That's true, but I'm on a break and thought I'd give you a call! Where are you now?" he asked, sounding genuinely interested.

Why is he so… weird! "I'm… I'm on Route 16," I sputtered. Why was I having trouble talking?

"Oh really? You should check out Lostlorn Forest! It's really serene!"

"Have you ever been there?" I asked, looking for a road sign to point me in the right direction.

"Unfortunately, no… but I've seen pictures and heard it's quite breathtaking! In all my travels, that is one place I have yet to visit," he replied, remorseful. "It's on my to-do list, though!"

All his… travels? If he works so much, I wouldn't think he has time for traveling… unless traveling _is_ his work?

"Just what IS your job, anyway," I asked impatiently.

He laughed. "Can't you guess? I'll give you a cookie!"

…_a cookie_?! What is this guy's deal? Was he mocking me? I glared at the xtransceiver so fiercely that I hoped he could feel it through the wireless.

"Ahaha! I guess it's only natural you have no idea! Oops, my colleague is calling me! I must get back to work!"

"Hey, now, wait a minute—!"

"Goodbye!~" _Click_.

That guy! So… infuriating!

Why is he always calling me, and why is he always so happy? He can't possibly be that happy from talking to me… I mean, it's ME. I'm no good at getting a boy's attention… just look at how Hugh treats me! The only attention I get is from my stalker, Colress! If he sounded a bit older, I would definitely say Curtis is a fake alias for Colress, but he sounds way too different. And he hasn't even mentioned Pokemon.

My inner thoughts were shadowed suddenly. Literally _shadowed_.

I had reached Lostlorn Forest.

And oh was Curtis right…! It was beautiful inside! The shady trees, cool breeze, trickling stream… It was just so peaceful! Like a secret hideaway…

I'll definitely be coming back here again.


	13. Heartbreak Hotel

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

Charizard Bridge...

Apparently you_ can't_ catch Charizard here, much to my dismay.

After spending a few hours wandering around the Lostlorn Forest yesterday, I returned to Nimbasa City to retire for the night. I would head out to Route 5 the next day.

Today.

Barely a few miles outside the city limits, I came upon an old trailer house. There was a woman outside, sweeping. She caught sight of me and waved. "Hello there," she called. "Tell me, traveler, might you have any fine ingredients to sell me? I have no food to cook for today!"

…So go to the grocery store? I mean, really, she lives _right next_ to a LARGE city! Hmmm, I did have some tiny mushrooms and other stuff weighing down my bag though… I reluctantly followed her inside and dumped my bag on her kitchen table, where she began rummaging through the mess.

"Oh! What's this?" she cried, spying my mini-cooler, where I kept my stash of Casteliacones. "Oh my…! Are these…?"

"Yup," I replied. "I've sort of… been hoarding them…"

She turned to me, her face shining with glee. "PLEASE let me have them!"

"Well, I—"

"I'll pay you $200 each!"

_Two hundred_… EACH? They'd only cost me like $10 per cone or something.

I promptly handed over my collection of close to eighty Casteliacones. In return, she gave me a big wad of CA$H. _CHA-CHING!_

This doesn't make me a bad person!

Though I do wonder… why did she have all that cash on her…?

As I left the trailer, the xtransceiver started to ring.

Really? Again already?

"You keep calling this often and I might think you actually like talking to me," I drawled, answering the call.

"…but I do like talking to you?" Curtis replied, sounding hurt.

Oh, well, this is awkward…

"I, umm…" What do I say to that? "Thank you…" I think?

"Ahaha, Rose, no worries! Talking to you is a nice escape from work," he explained. "So tell me, how are you?"

"Fine!" I squeaked, blushing. "You don't have to pretend you're interested in my life, though, just to escape work…"

He sighed. "Just tell me… I really want to know."

He really does? Weirdo! "Okay, fine, you win," I grumbled. "I'm on Route 5, battling Pokemon trainers."

"Oh, are you a trainer?" he asked enthusiastically. "Wow, I bet you're really good! Let me guess, you already have four badges, right?"

I blushed again. "It's not that impressive," I stammered. Why does he have to talk that way? It's weird!

"I'll just think aloud," Curtis said suddenly, as if about to reveal a secret. "I want you to know… I really like fire-type Pokemon! I think they're so cool! What about you, Rose? Do you like fire types?"

"Of course," I answered quickly, thinking of Moro. "I love my Growlithe!"

"Wow, you have a Growlithe? That must be nice," he said, sounding deep in thought. "Oh no, I should get back to work! Let's talk again soon! Bye~"

_Click_.

_What is this_… what is this weird feeling I get when talking to Curtis? Why is he so… so… _concerned_?! Gah, thinking like this makes me feel funny. I had to distract myself with Pokemon battles!

There were a few trainers up and ready to battle this morning, but not as many as I would have liked. Actually most of the trainers were gathered near Driftveil Drawbridge.

Some huge gangster on a motorcycle was flirting with a few schoolgirls. Well, he called it "flirting" but really, he was just forcing them to have a Pokemon battle if they wanted to cross the bridge.

Well, I wanted to cross the bridge, and my Pokemon were itching for more training… I'll never turn down a fight!

"Hey, you, Gangster Man!" I called, approaching. "Leave the girls alone! I'll battle you!"

Letting out a beefy laugh, the man rode up on his bike. "Well, well, well. What have we here? You're pretty cute. I'm Charles, by the way. Heartbreaker Charles."

I blushed. "Cut the chit-chat! You wanna battle, am I right?"

"Hmm, you're almost too cute to crush… But if you want to feel my might, so be it!" he proclaimed, sending out three Pokemon. "ROTATION BATTLE MODE, ACTIVATE!"

Rotation Battle Mode…? Isn't he just battling with three Pokemon out? He has to give it a fancy name?!

"Fancy name or not, I'll still beat you," I growled, sending out Servine, Azumarill, and Lucario.

And beat him I did. But I never doubted my victory.

After he lost, he started… crying! "Beaten by a child…" he sobbed. "Now I'll never find a girlfriend! Heartbreaker Charles has never lost before… I'm off to Driftveil! The women there will love me…!"

Uh… sure…

With him out of the way, it was time to cross the Driftveil Drawbridge! aka Charizard Bridge.

Unfortunately, as I discovered, you cannot catch Charizard here. You can, however, anger a mob of Ducklett into chasing you the entire way to Driftveil.


	14. High Noon

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

Driftveil City.

From what I'd heard of Clay and his Western getup, I was expecting a tumbleweed town. Instead, I was met with a shining city… with too many hotels.

No, seriously.

My first stop was the Pokemon Center. After all that battling, my team needed a brief rest. While they were recharging, I visited the mart area to restock on potions and antidotes. While there, a girl gave me a few "Luxury Balls". They're just like Pokeballs… but fancier-sounding.

Next thing on my agenda was to locate the gym. I wasn't necessarily going to challenge Clay (unless I was struck with an impulsive urge to battle), I just wanted to know where it was. And also I was curious if Hugh might be there…

I wasn't sure what the gym looked like, but I doubted it was the wild west saloon I'd been imagining. It could also be disguised as another venue, like Roxie's gym was, making it more difficult to recognize. With that in mind, I checked any and every building that could double as the Driftveil Gym.

The majority… were hotels. I think the majority of the _whole city_ is hotels. More people visit here than actually live here. How does that affect their economy?

-Driftveil Continental Hotel: $70 a night for a small one-bed room, breakfast not included

-Grand Driftveil Hotel: $100 a night for a small two-bed room, free cold breakfast included

-Driftveil Chateau Hotel: $160 a night for a medium two-bed room with optional($) mini-fridge, free cold breakfast included, with optional($) hot breakfast

-Driftveil Luxury Suites: $250 a night for a large two-bed room with free mini-fridge and stove, free all-service breakfast included

…just to name a few.

Each receptionist gave me a filthy look, as if they knew I couldn't afford to stay there. Hmmm, I could probably afford a continental hotel or inn, but why pay when I can just stay at the Pokecenter?

I walked around the hotels, checking various floors and rooms.

…I had to double-check! It could have been expertly disguised!

A lot of guests had their doors open and allowed me to just walk right in! …no wonder Team Plasma steals so many Pokemon; no one has their doors locked! Or even closed!

Perhaps if the world was just a bit more AWARE… gangs like Team Plasma wouldn't succeed. And people like the region Champions wouldn't have to save the day.

That will be Hugh one day… he's already running around, collecting badges and taking down Team Plasma. Soon enough, he'll be challenging the Elite Four and then the Champion. I hope he doesn't forget about me when he becomes famous…

As for myself? Well… I never wanted to be trainer anyway. Don't get me wrong, I love my Pokemon. But I never would have started this journey if Mom hadn't kicked me out. And now… I'm really only continuing to battle for Hugh… right? Because of my stupid schoolgirl crush, I'm following him around like a kicked puppy.

What do _I_ want?

I don't really know… I suppose, I _do_ want Hugh to like me. That's a start. So I'll continue following him around until I think of something better.

* * *

I figured out why Driftveil has so many hotels.

People come from all over the world to visit the Driftveil Market. It's GINORMOUS!

A large pavilion-like structure covers the area and houses probably about… at least a thousand colorful tents. Each tent is its own shop and uses a certain color to label itself (ie all food-related tents are blue, pharmacy-related are purple). I think in order to visit each and every tent, I will have to spend a week here!

Some of the tents are… ridiculous… such as the man who charges $50 so you can see how to make a Pokemon foot cream (really?). Others are more traditional, like tents with food, clothes, or trinkets.

One of these trinket tents was run by… Team Plasma!

Well, a former member of Team Plasma. She has since abandoned them and followed her first dream: incense-making. I bought some nice Rose Incense, partly to be nice, and partly because it smells good… Good enough to attract Hugh? Hey, I'm a movie star; that crappy _Timegate Traveler_ movie has grossed $36 million! I can afford to splurge on perfume.

Anyway, she told me about a house on the hill that overlooks the city. She said other former members live there and cared for stolen Pokemon whose owners they could not find. I asked her if perhaps she knew of a Purrloin, but she wasn't sure and told me to visit the house myself.

I hope this isn't a trap…


	15. The Rehabilitation House

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

I slowly made my way up the hill at the edge of the city. At the top, a house full of ex-Team Plasma members waited. At least, according to the girl from the market, they were _ex_-members…

I was suspicious though, and for good reason. So far, Hugh and I had mostly encountered current members of the notorious gang. I was prepared to fight if I had to, Lucario's pokeball clutched in my twitching hand.

Hugh… I wondered if he had come to this house, too… if he had seen the girl in the market… what if he had done something rash? Then again, I did ask the girl in the market about Purrloin; perhaps she would have said something to me like, "oh, you know, a boy with porcupine hair asked the same thing earlier…" if the two had met. I hadn't seen him since the last time we saw Team Plasma, in Nimbasa City, so I wasn't even sure of what town he was in.

A very old, but still quite grand over the passage of time, very large mansionesque house loomed before me in the afternoon sunlight, casting a dark shadow over the weedy yard that surrounded it.

Long story short… It was a Haunted Mansion!

Biting back my fears, I walked up onto the porch and… knocked on the door.

My heart practically flew up into my throat as the knob turned and the door opened…

An elderly man in a long maroon robe stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I apologized, completely flustered. _It's just an old man!_ "I must have the wrong house! Sorry to bother you…"

"You're interested in Team Plasma, are you?" he asked, regarding me carefully.

"Yes…?"

"Well then, you've come to the right place…" he replied mysteriously. I was halfway between fleeing and staying put, and my body made a sudden jerking motion. He smiled.

"Don't be nervous," he reassured me. "However, if you want to know more, I must first test what kind of person you are. That's right, a Pokemon battle. Do you accept?"

"I…"

He was going to test me as a person through a Pokemon battle? What a stupid way to gauge my personality and morals! I could be a master trainer and still be totally evil!

But, whatever…

"I accept."

We went out into the yard next to the house. It wasn't a one-hit-KO type of match, but I defeated his Herdier and Swoobat fairly quickly with Lucario and Flaffy.

The man recalled his Pokemon with a sweep of his robe. Turning to me, he said, "You fight as if you really understand your Pokemon. You remind me a bit of a trainer I met a few years ago… she went on to challenge the Pokemon League… I wonder, will you do the same?"

I remind him of… a trainer like that? Challenging the league sounds more like something Hugh would do, but… Realizing he was waiting for an answer, I decided to be honest.

"I'm not sure… It would require a lot more training."

He nodded. "I'm sorry for testing you, but I had to be sure… Being former members of Team Plasma can be dangerous. We get the occasional vengeful trainer and the like."

Sounds familiar…

"ROSA!"

"Hugh?!" I jumped at the sound of his voice. I turned to see him running up the hill, sweat rolling down his neck. He jogged to stop next to me and… roughly shoved me away!

"Leave her alone, you old geezer!" he barked. Then, to me, "Did he hurt you? I saw you were having a Pokemon battle… Did you kick his ass?"

_He didn't hurt me as much as you just did…!_ But I didn't tell him that. Instead I merely shrugged. Hugh would do whatever he thought was necessary, and I've never been able to stop him.

The man stared thoughtfully at the two of us. "So this is your friend? Very well… He may come inside, too. Follow me."


	16. That Escalated Quickly

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

I wish I could burn my contract. I seriously want to get my hands on that paper… that sole piece of paper that is controlling my life.

I mean, how ridiculous? I was at Pokestar Studios for almost a month!

And why? Because of my stupid contract with them that I didn't even mean to sign!

I'm contracted for one movie a month, but I was called in early for the February shooting. Apparently my costar, some hot-shot gym leader from Kanto, had to reschedule, so now we had to shoot the movie early. But then, she changes her mind or something, and we have to wait. You would think I could just get that part of January back, right? WRONG. Instead, I get forced into co-hosting a tv show for a week to cover for Nancy. Don't get me wrong, she's nice and all, but her friggin co-host? I can't even write about him right now, he makes me so... I can't even describe it.

So, about what happened with the Team Plasma house...

* * *

Hugh and I followed the man inside. The main room was fairly large; several people (ex Plasma?) were mulling about, caring for various different Pokemon. A shelter for homeless Pokemon, run by reformed gang members. How quaint.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man said, smoothing his robe. "My name is Rood—"

"You're one of Team Plasma's top members," Hugh scowled. He glanced around furiously. "More stolen Pokemon, I see… You filthy criminals!"

"Hugh!" I snapped at him. He was getting ahead of himself again, as he always did when it came to Team Plasma. Even if these people WERE still evil, the last I wanted to do was anger them.

"You are a rude boy, but you are correct… I used to be one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma," Rood replied, studying my rival carefully. "Everyone here is a former member. Because of what happened two years ago… Well, after the rest of the team went 'underground' some of us realized our mistakes. We began caring for Pokemon that had been separated from their trainers. We even try to locate them if we have any information to go on."

Rood sounded sincere, but I could tell from the look on his face that Hugh wasn't buying any of it. I tentatively took his hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He didn't relax in the slightest.

"We are trying to atone for our misdeeds," Rood continued. Then, addressing Hugh specifically, he asked, "And you are…?"

He pushed my hand away and puffed up his chest. "I'm Hugh, from Aspertia City! Five years ago, Team Plasma— I mean YOU— stole my little sister's Pokemon!" He ground his teeth. "What did you say… oh right, that you've been 'caring for Pokemon that had been separated from their owners…'" His eyes were burning. "'Separated?' Bullshit!" he spat loudly, drawing the attention of everyone else in the room. I pressed myself against a wall, embarrassed.

"YOU were the scum who STOLE those Pokemon," Hugh growled, his voice coated with venom. "Don't call it anything else."

Rood was obviously uncomfortable. "Is that so… My sincerest apologies—"

But Hugh shoved him out of the way. "Save the crap for someone who will believe it. Where's my sister's Pokemon, then? Purrloin! Where's Purrloin?!"

He was beginning to scare me. Hugh had never gone this far; he looked as if he might jump the old man any minute. Rood was still uncomfortable, though now I could see it was due more to Hugh's behavior than the conversation topic.

"The Pokemon you speak of is not in this place," he explained, his voice trying to stay strong. "It could be with other Plasma reformers, or possibly it escaped on its own. Although my apologies aren't worth much, one cannot move forward without—"

"Or maybe you're still using it," Hugh interrupted, completely disgusted. "Apologizing won't bring back my sister's Purrloin."

He turned to me suddenly, and I couldn't help flinching. Hugh had never given me such a look. Hatred, repulsion, anger… My knees felt weak and I had to steady myself against a bookshelf.

"I'm going to the gym," he barked at me, stalking off towards the door. "I'll get stronger and crush every single member of Team Plasma!" The door slammed closed behind him with such a force that the walls shook.


	17. A Black Furry Favor

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

Hugh had stormed off angrily before, but somehow this time was different. And he had never looked at me with such eyes, eyes reserved for Team Plasma. It was if he was saying I was betraying him by not screaming at them too. For a fleeting moment, I actually considering chasing after him…

Rood cleared his throat loudly. I had forgotten about him! He was giving the other ex-members a look that clearly said 'nothing to see here.'

"I'm sorry about your friend," he said, turning to me. "Team Plasma made trainers like him suffer. I feel terrible about it. How foolish we were…"

Not really sure what to say to that, I merely nodded and tried to look understanding.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Rood said suddenly. A favor…?

He hurried out of the room and down a small hallway, disappearing around a corner. I rocked on the balls of my feet and twiddled my thumbs, ignoring the curious stares of the other people in the house. After almost a full minute, Rood returned. He was carrying a black fuzzball.

"Could you please look after this Pokemon?" he asked, holding it out to me.

A black… furry rat…

"What is it?"

"This is a Zorua," he explained, prodding the small Pokemon. It lifted its head and looked around lazily. "Zorua is one of the Pokemon my lord N relied on during his journey."

"Lord… N…?!"

_Lord N! N!_ As in the _previous leader of Team Plasma_?! **That N?** I'd only heard rumors from Hugh, who's always been keeping close tabs on Team Plasma. Supposedly the Champion defeated N in a battle, and then N flew off on a legendary dragon Pokemon. The bigger rumor though, was that N and the Champion were now traveling the world together.

"I see you've heard of him," Rood said, watching my reaction. "My lord N is a wonderful person who has the power to understand Pokemon. However, he still has much to learn about understanding people… That girl, perhaps she can help guide him now…"

"What?" Was he talking about the Champion?

"Sorry, old man's ramblings! Anyway, what do you say? Will you look after Zorua?" he asked, holding the Pokemon out pointedly.

"Uh, that is… I really don't have any room in my party…" And Hugh would friggin KILL me if he saw me with N's Zorua.

"Not to worry, Zorua actually has no Pokeball. He technically won't count as part of your 6 Pokeball limit, and he won't battle either."

Damn loopholes.

"But… but…" I was grasping at straws. "But I'm not fit to look after a Zorua! They're rare and… and… I only have four badges!"

Rood laughed. "Please, Rosa, Zorua isn't so bad. He's… _cute_, right?"

Sure he is. But I'm not one of those cutsy-type-girls.

Rood ignored my silence and proceeded to drop Zorua into my hands. The Pokemon looked extremely uncomfortable, and he twitched around in my arms. Finally he crawled up my shoulder and onto my head…

"Hey! My head is not a pillow," I grumbled up at him, poking his side. Zorua merely curled into a ball and ignored me.

"Brat," I muttered.

"OWW-WTF?!" He …bit my head! _That little_…!

"I can see the two of you will get along just fine," Rood exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

Rubbing my temples and trying NOT to think about the slight weight on my head, I glared at the old man. "If he poops on my head, he gets the boot!"

Still laughing, Rood drew a scroll of paper from inside his robe… (weird) and handed it to me.

It was a list of things to do to take good care of Zorua:  
1. let him do as he pleases  
2. feed him 3 times a day  
3. feed him gormet Pokefood…not that cruddy stuff  
4. scratch between his ears every hour  
5. he needs a bath at least once a week  
6. he is allergic to roosters, chickens, and eggs  
7. …etc

…WHAT?!

Gritting my teeth, I rolled the scroll up and threw it in my bag, never to be seen again.

Time to blow the popsicle stand!

I thanked Rood (even though I didn't need to) and stepped outside, closing the door behind me. Finally, alone at last…

And then the xtransceiver rang.


	18. Too Close

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

Curtis was calling… again.

I suddenly felt like my heart had a hiccup. My throat was dry and it was hard to breathe. It must have been the altitude… or maybe the xtransceiver ringing in the dark scared me. Whatever this weird feeling was, it was unsettling. And so, I decided to mess around with the call.

"Hi, thanks for calling Castelia Pizzeria! How may I take your order?"

It was very hard not to laugh…

"Oh! Pardon me, I must have the wrong number…" _Click_.

I stared at the device expectantly, and sure enough, it began to ring again.

"Castelia Pizzeria, how may I help you?" Snerk.

"Oh, umm, my I dialed the wrong person again… that's so weird because this is definitely my number…"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. "I wish I could have seen the look on your face!" I doubled over, still at the front door of reformed Team Plasma's house. "Too bad your xtransceiver doesn't have a screen…"

"Rose!" Curtis realized, sounding hurt. "You… you tricked me!"

I tried to calm down, but giggles kept escaping me. "I'm s-sorry, I just needed a good laugh I guess…haha."

"Oh? Are things too serious over there?" _Ever the concerned one…_

But, he had a point. I sighed audibly. "Well, maybe…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I didn't realize until Curtis asked, how much I _did_ want to talk about it.

"Well, long story short… My best friend drives me crazy! He expects me to do whatever he says whenever he wants. He doesn't care what's going on with me; it's always about him! And he has this vendetta against… some people, and I'm just getting tired of it." I had started to pace up and down the walkway. I wanted to rant a lot more about Hugh, but I also couldn't reveal too much. I still liked Hugh, being the stupid girl I am.

"That does sound serious," Curtis commented, sounding deep in thought.

"Have you ever told him any of this?"

"Umm… well, not in so many words…"

And then I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I felt like I was betraying my friendship with Hugh by talking about him behind his back. I felt weird talking about it with Curtis. I felt like I didn't want to know what Curtis thought of Hugh anyway. I didn't want things to get that personal with Curtis.

"Let's talk about something else, ok?" I asked.

"You sure?" I could tell he wanted to talk more about it, but I had already clammed up.

"Yes. What about you, Curtis? What's going on with you?" I asked, happy to jump topics.

"Oh! Hmmm, well, I was just listening to some music! Classical music is wonderful!"

"Really? I like classical music too," I said, surprised. Not sure why I was surprised though… what sort of music had I expected him to listen to? Wait, that's stupid, I hadn't expected anything because I don't think about Curtis that much to have ever thought of anything! Right? Ok honestly, I would have guessed pop…

"You too? That's great! Yeah, I like vocal music too but… sometimes I just get tired of words, you know? Too many words to sing to."

Err…? I felt like Curtis meant something else by that, but it sounded like a load of waffle.

"Sure… I mean, I can't sing along to wordy songs…?" I had no idea what I was talking about anymore, though I wasn't sure I even cared. I was slowly heading down the hill, back towards the Pokemon Center.

"Rose, your voice would go well with any type of music!"

I felt a huge blush spread across my face. "N-no, you're mistaken…!"

"Aw," Curtis said in a weird voice, making me jump, "are you blushing? I bet you look—"

But I never got to hear what Curtis thought I looked like.

The xtransceiver suddenly switched off. A finger had pushed the Off button… I followed the finger up the hand, arm, shoulder…

"Hugh!" I blurted, stumbling backwards.

He caught my wrist. "Who was that?" he demanded to know, his eyes flicking down briefly to the xtransceiver and back to me. He didn't look nearly as angry as back in Rood's house, but there was something still off about him… I couldn't put my finger on it.

"What did you do that for?" I growled, struggling to pull my hand away. "You had no business butting into my call!"

"Who was it?!" he asked again, a slight edge to his voice.

"Hugh, back off! What is your deal?"

He stepped closer, still gripping my wrist. "What's my deal? I want to know who you were talking to. Do _you_ even know who you were talking to? You couldn't even see a picture! Rosa, what if it was someone from Team Plasma—!"

Of course. His _precious_ Team Plasma! It's always about them!

"He's not on Team Plasma, for crying out loud!" I retorted, trying not to let him push me around this time. "Why does everything always have to be about them, Hugh?"

"Because they're dangerous! They could trick you and lure you away somewhere," he huffed. "I don't need to be slowed down having to come rescue you—"

_That did it_.

If I was such a friggin burden to him, why the hell did Hugh keep bothering with me?

I didn't care anymore.

I dug the heel of my foot into his shoe, hard. Surprised more than hurt, he released my wrist and I sprung away instantly. My heart cracked at what I was about to do… but I had to. I was going to crack anyway and at least this way I would have the last word.

"I'm sorry I'm such a _burden_ to you," I spat. "I didn't realize our friendship was holding you back. Well, fine, Hugh, have it your way."

He seemed to sober up. At least, he looked confused more than angry.

"Rosa, what are you saying?"

I called out my Tranquill and hopped on, giving Hugh one last look.

_"I'm saying good-bye."_


	19. Realizing

A big thank you to my first two lovely reviews, from Amy47101 and Lil'gigii! Also thanks to those who faved, follwed, or just browsed!

* * *

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

I haven't seen Hugh since that day.

After our huge fight, I ran off to PokeStar Studios for a month. Well, technically I'm still here. I finally finished hosting this dumb celebrity talk show (which I'll get to later…) and now have time to write about what happened between us.

I wanted to escape, and I figured this would be one of the last places he would think to look for me, since I'm not sure he even knows I do movies… and if he's ever heard me talk about them, he knows I hate it.

I really really wanted to turn back as soon as I had left Driftveil's city limits. My heart was screaming at me, torn apart by the fact that I had just abandoned my best friend and crush. But my mind held steady, reminding me of all the crap he put me through and how he took me for granted.

We've been best friends since… practically forever. We immediately bonded due to a lack of other kids our own age (not many people in our small hometown, after all). I think I started crushing on him back then, even. Something about his hair attracted me, the way it stuck up in all directions, like a rooster or something. In basic terms… it was _cool_. Plus, he had his own Tepig! Most kids don't get a Pokemon until they turn 10 or older. But not Hugh! He was a pro at battling wild Pokemon by age 7. I admired and looked up to him; I felt so lucky having the coolest best friend in the world.

Then Team Plasma came and stole his little sister's Purrloin away.

He was never the same after that.

I didn't give up on him, though. I knew somewhere in there was the little boy I liked so much. The boy who let me borrow his Tepig when I was lonely. The boy who let me hide in his room after Mom and I had one of our regular fights. The boy who said I was his favorite person in the world. What happened to him?

Hugh kept saying he "needed" me. I was lured in by a sense of need, that he still wanted me around. Well, it was somewhat true: he wanted me around as a trainer who could help bring back his Purrloin. That's all I was to him, if even that. Sometimes he would yell at me after Team Plasma escaped, blaming me.

And I just accepted it, because this was Hugh, and he was the most important thing to me—

I think I might love him.


	20. No Business Like Show Business

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

_I love him_. I really do love him.

It's a horrible gut-wrenching feeling, caring for someone so much. Especially when that person doesn't care for me at all. And it's so hard to run away from him, with these feelings I have, but… I have to. I'm hurting right now, but I would be hurting too if I had stayed. Part of me just wants to go back. But the smarter part knows this is best. Stupid brain.

Well, back to the story of how and why I spent a month here…

After leaving Hugh, I grimly decided that I would fly would to Pokestar Studios and lay low for a while. At least, as low as I could lie…?

Up in the sky, the wind was blowing my hair like crazy, so I reached up to push it back. And then I remembered there was supposed to be a Zorua on my head, last I checked.

I began to panic. The idea of losing a Pokemon (a Pokemon belonging to the legendary trainer N, at that!), even one as bothersome as Zorua, did not sit well with me. I flailed my arms about, feeling the top of my head. Tranquill thankfully ignored my bizarre behavior and kept to his route, merely giving me what looked like an 'are you insane' face, squawking scornfully.

After five minutes, I finally concluded that he was indeed NOT on my head. I looked around Tranquill's body, wondering if he had fallen off. Oh no, what if he fell off back at Rood's house? Had Hugh seen him?

…I don't think so. I'm sure he would have made some major point about it. He loves to rant about Team Plasma, and because he is basically a walking encyclopedia on them, he knows N had a Zorua. He'd definitely have made the connection if he had seen Zorua.

So where was the little guy?

Oh! Bianca tends to run into me often… Perhaps she was still in Drfitveil? I could call her and have her keep an eye out for Zorua. I reached into my bag and dug around for my xtransceiver…

_Chomp_.

OUCH! Something bit me!

I pulled my hand out… to find Zorua's teeth sunk into my skin!

"There you are, you brat of a Pokemon," I grumbled in pain, pulling him off me. But how did he get in my bag? I don't remember that. And when, exactly? I guess it must have been during my phone call with Curtis… Hugh obviously never saw Zorua, so it had to have been before that.

"Well, at least you're in my purse and not on my head," I muttered, not at all happy with having to carry around a hostile Pokemon.

Upon arriving at Pokestar Studios, a few people actually _greeted_ me. As in, they knew my name. Not, "you're new here, right?" From what I can tell, _Timegate Traveler_ did very well in theaters… gag.

Mr. Deeoh was surprised but nonetheless delighted to see me. It was the end of January, so I suppose he would have contacted me sooner or later anyway.

"Why, Rosa! What a pleasant surprise," he greeted, shaking my hand. Then with a wry grin he added, "And here I thought you didn't like us."

I stuttered, embarrassed that he actually caught on (and I had pegged him as a dunderhead). "Oh, well, I'm sort of… taking a break… from Pokemon training…"

"Ah yes," he agreed knowingly, "the journey can be tiring, or so I've heard. Well, this is a good coincidence!"

"How so?"

"Your co-star for February's shoot has asked to push up filming. She's on a tight schedule… running a gym and all. She'll be here tomorrow! Your script is all ready for you to look over in your dressing room!"

Does he mean my crap-hole corner?

…

Nope. He really meant Dressing Room. I was given my own dressing room! _Timegate Traveler_ must have done REALLY well… The room wasn't as big as say, Nancy's, but I didn't really mind. Sure I planned on staying here for a while, but I didn't need it to be luxurious. There was a mirror desk area, a couch, and a wardrobe. There was also a small full-bath attached. Sweet. I could crash here for a bit while I avoided Hugh. Sure, I would have to sleep on the couch, but it was better than going back home.

The script was waiting on my new desk. _Mystery Doors of the Magical Land_. The plot was slightly better than my previous films; a princess battles an evil witch, something people might actually consider watching. I wondered who my new co-star would be… possibly Elesa? She is a model after all, and a gym leader. And very, very pretty.

It was pretty late, possibly midnight, so I decided to start practicing lines the next day. I was really tired; it had been a long day. Zorua popped his head out of my bag as I was brushing my teeth. Sensing the coast was clear, he jumped on the couch and curled up on one of the armrests. Despite all the commotion in the studio lobby, he had remained hidden, so I suspect he doesn't like dealing with people much. And after being around Team Plasma, I can understand why.

"Hmmm, maybe you're not such a brat, huh?" I asked him, pulling some spare pjs out of the closet (it was pretty cool that they provided me with extra clothes in case filming ran long). Zorua either ignored me or continued sleeping, it was hard to tell. "Maybe you're just cautious." I made myself comfortable on the couch, making sure not to bump Zorua with my head as I stretched out.

"Though I don't blame you," I added, thinking about Hugh. "It's hard to trust someone when they continuously let you down." I wasn't sure why I was talking aloud; Zorua probably wasn't listening anyway, for whatever reason.

I yawned and bid Zorua goodnight, hoping for a long uninterrupted sleep.

Of course, I don't tend to get what I want, do I?

* * *

I was rudely awakened from my slumber around five in the morning. FIVE FRIGGIN A.M.! Director Sydney wanted me up early to rehearse. Apparently my gym leader co-star was to arrive the next day and we needed to start filming as possible to fit her rigorous schedule.

Not that I really cared (since I was taking a break from training anyway), but it would have been nice if they had asked _me_ about _my_ schedule…

So I spend the entire day learning lines and blocking, practicing with a stand-in. And though the plot is better, the lines are still awful. Maybe small children would enjoy this movie… if they're deaf.

I found out in the afternoon who my co-star was. Not Elesa, as I had suspected, but a gym leader from Kanto. Sabrina.

I had never heard of her before. Actually I don't know much about Kanto in general, aside from Team Rocket's attempts at taking over, which I only know because Hugh, being the obsessed one on Team Plasma that he is, was researching other evil organizations and comparing them.

Well, apparently in Kanto, the style is very, very late.

Sabrina never showed up. Eventually Mr. Deeoh received a call from her, saying she wouldn't be able to make it for another week or so. She claimed to have had a long line of trainers waiting to battle…

I think maybe she just knew how stupid the script was.

Mr. Deeoh said I was free to go for now, and that he would call when Sabrina became available again. I didn't have any plans on what to do. I had an idea of sleeping the entire week until she got here, or maybe, just for the heck of it, going to the theater and watching as many of these nonsense films as possible. Anything to get my mind off Hugh.

However, I didn't need to worry about how I would be spending my time.

Nancy, sweet girl she is, coerced me into hosting a talk show. She had accidentally booked two gigs at once, and she really wanted to host the Pokemon Musical Awards instead. I reluctantly agreed, only because it would give me something to do.

I hadn't known then that I would be forced to work with the most charming, melodious, beautiful person ever. NOT. More like a vapid blob of tween fantasies.

_Christoph_.


	21. Never Say Never

Thanks to MidoriKiwi for reviewing!

* * *

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

"Rosa, you're such a lifesaver!" Nancy gushed to me over the xtransceiver. "I don't know what I would do without you!"

"Clone yourself?"

She laughed. "You're so funny! But really, thanks! I wasn't thinking straight when I agreed to be on_ Pokemon Today_ this week; I'd forgotten I was supposed to help host the _Musical Awards_! And I had so been looking forward to that. So thank you SO much for covering for me!"

"Yeah, yeah," I replied, already having second thoughts. "Couldn't your co-host just do it by himself?" She had mentioned there was some pop idol guy slated to host with me.

"Oh no, he's more of a singer than a tv star."

…_singer_?

"Anyway, my plane is taking off! I'll call you later!~" _Click_.

Nancy was too sweet, nice, and kind for me to have refused. However, a SINGER? Shouldn't this dude be hosting the _Musical Awards_, while Nancy and I can do this talk show? I've never been one for pop singers. I prefer classical music; guys these days sound like they're 12 years old when they sing! It's like male singers are super popular when they sound like they haven't hit puberty. Ugh.

Mr. Deeoh told me that _Pokemon Today_ was using Studio 10, which was great since that was fairly close to the dressing room area. I came out of my room to see a lot of people with headsets running around looking for various props or Pokemon. I looked back into my room, making sure Zorua was still inside. He stared at me from inside my open closet, sitting comfortably on the pile of dirty clothes at the bottom (I hadn't been very concerned when I rummaged through the closet this morning looking for 'something cute' that I had to wear for the show). "Just stay hidden til I get back, ok?" I told him. I swear he looked at me with an expression that said _Do you really need to remind me?_ "I'll bring you food later," was all I said before locking the door behind me.

The employees, or _PA's_ as the director calls them, greeted me excitedly when they realized I was in the hall. Thankfully they didn't try to fawn over me much, though one girl did fix my hairbows. My dress itself wasn't too fancy, so they didn't really need to mess with it. Which was all good to me.

The PA's greeted me, but then they were scurrying off in different directions. Some to the studio, some to the crew's offices, and some… towards an open dressing room.

I crept over to the door, curious to know who my co-host was…

_Christoph_.

Wait, CHRISTOPH? As in, that sparkly, green-haired fairy-boy plastered all over the CDs my mom has in her cabinet? THAT Christoph? FML.

I hate his voice, seriously hated it. Mom would always listen to his CDs or watch him on various celebrity shows, gushing about how 'if she were younger…' and other nonsense. I could understand if Hugh's little sister swooned over the boy (maybe…), but my MOTHER? She's in her late thirties! She shouldn't be thinking that way about a teenage boy! That's one of the reasons she and I didn't get along, among many many others.

Time to escape!

"Oh? Who's that lurking in the doorway?" a soft-spoken male voice called out.

Hmmm, that voice sounds kinda familiar… Probably from hearing him on tv.

Christoph popped his head out of the doorway… scaring the crap out of me! "EEP!"

"A cute girl has appeared!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. He was wearing one of his overly-frilly pop idol costumes and a headset mic.

I don't know why I suddenly blushed; this is Christoph! _Stop blushing!_

"A plaid skirt?" he observed, looking me up and down. "…school trip? Well, I should reprimand you for sneaking around, but… you're here for an autograph, right?" He flashed a dazzling smile at me and leaned on the doorframe lazily.

…

Is he… serious…?

"Nancy forgot to mention that _you_ are to be my co-host," I said, frowning. "Maybe they can still get someone else; I quit." Then I turned and walked straight away, savoring in my mind the duped expression written all over his face.

"Wait!" he called after me. I could hear his footsteps hurrying to catch up. Not bothering to slow down, I continued on my way to the studio in search of the director. Ignoring Christoph completely, I wondered if it was too late to find a replacement.

Christoph jumped in front of me, blocking my path. "Wow, you sure are fast, ha ha," he laughed, panting a bit.

"Or maybe you're just slow…?"

He flicked his hair out of his face and flashed another smile. "So sorry about that! I didn't realize my co-host was going to be so _pretty_!"

"…so you thought I'd be ugly?" He's every bit as stupid as I had imagined.

"What? No, that's not what I meant," he said, still smiling. "I knew Nancy had canceled, but I thought they might pair me with one of the other regulars—"

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will," I cut in, walking away.

His smile was too bright. He was practically emitting gold sparkles. It was all too much, I was starting to twitch!

"What do you mean?" he asked, hurrying after me. "You aren't leaving, are you? Why?"

I spun back around and glared at him. _Because you're annoying!_ "Because… because I want to!"

"…! You don't like me, do you?" he asked, suddenly much more serious. "You think I'm just one of those brainless teenage popstar singers who loves having fangirls throw themselves at him, am I right?" He smiled knowingly.

"Well, aren't you?" I challenged.

His smile grew smaller. "Not really…"

"Christoph! Rosa! There you two are," Mr. Deeoh said, appearing out of nowhere and ushering us into Studio 10. "You can get to know each other while you go over today's topics!"

Christoph blinked and looked at me, puzzled. "You're… _Ros-a_…?"

Oh no, please don't tell me he is thinking about _Riolu Girl_…

"Unfortunately," I responded, closing my eyes and grimacing. "And, before you say anything, I do not want to talk about the movies I've done, ok? I'm only here because I signed a stupid contract and didn't know it was a contract."

After several moments of silence, I opened my eyes to find Christoph staring at me thoughtfully. As soon as he noticed me staring back, he smiled again.

"Ah, ha ha, I wasn't going to ask about your movies. I actually don't have much time for that. I have other things I find more enjoyable," he told me, in an odd voice. Weird. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Again, I'm sorry if I've offended you," he apologized. His face softened into what could possibly be considered a real smile. Not one of his popstar cookie-cutter smiles.

"It's… ok," I replied slowly, finding the change in him a bit bizarre.

"I'd love it if you stayed as my co-host," he continued, leading the way to the set. "So, what do you say?"

I looked him over. Obnoxious hair, sparkly skin, pouffy clothes… but he does have a nice smile.

Ugh, I had a feeling I might regret my next few words…

"Alright… I suppose I'll stay."


	22. My Week With Christoph

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

_"Welcome back to _Pokemon Today_! I'm your host, Christoph! And joining me this week… is Rosa!"_

_"Hello, everyone!"_

_"You probably know Rosa from her world-famous movies, such as _Timegate Traveler_!"_

_"Yes well… Let's get straight to the first topic of discussion: Mt. Moon!"_

_"Mt. Moon… A mystical location in the Kanto Region! It's quite beautiful!"_

_"Oh, so Christoph, you have actually been to Mt. Moon?"_

_"Yes indeed, Rosa! Word is, you can sometimes see Clefairy dancing at night!"_

_"Oh, wow! Did you see the Clefairy when you were there?"_

_"I don't think so… unless they were invisible…!"_

_"…"_

_"How about a poll from the studio audience? Am I right? Are Clefairy invisible?"_

_"…Christoph, I don't think—"_

_"Votes are in! And the audiences says… Clefairy have been sighted by several travelers, all occurring during a full moon!"_

_"Of course they aren't invisible—"_

_"A full moon…? I see! So, Clefairy are werewolves! They should be called… Wereclefs!"_

_"…"_

* * *

"Rosa, if you don't really like being on tv or in movies, why are you here?"

"…I told you, I have a contract."

"But your movie was delayed; I saw it on the schedule. So why are you still here? You're a trainer, right?"

"How do you know that?"

"…! I, uhh, saw your Pokeballs in your dressing room…?"

"You went in my room…?!"

"No! I mean… I just saw them in passing, yeah! Your door was open."

"That's weird; I always close my door…"

"Maybe one of the cleaners forgot to close it…"

"Hmmm, maybe. Anyway, yes, I am a trainer, but that doesn't mean I always have to be training, right?"

"No, but I still want to know why you're here when you clearly don't want to be. Oh, don't give me that look. I can tell you think the show's script is stupid."

"Well, it is! '_Wereclefs_'? Oh please…"

"Ha ha, yeah that was a bit much… You still haven't answered my question though."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I do."

"Why?"

"Why do I have to have a reason?"

"…because I said so."

"And I said because I do."

"You're impossible!"

"I think you mean _impossibly handsome_."

"…"

"Look, you're blushing!"

"I am not! I'm just… angry. You bother me!"

"Ha ha, you're pretty cute when you blush…"

"_Erm_… Oh, just lay off! I'm here because I needed to get away!"

"From what?"

"Not a what. A who."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"…boyfriend?"

"What?! No! I don't have a boyfriend… He's just a friend! Well, maybe… I don't know if we're still friends."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Not your fault."

"Well, actually… I mean… Sometimes I need a break too; all the publicity can be a bit much."

"For you? Ha! I'd have never guessed…"

"Ha ha, very funny. Actually, on my days off, I like to sleep in. What do you like to do on your— Oh, how rude of me to ask such a question of a lady!"

"Wait, what—?"

"We should get back to work!"

"…?"

* * *

_"Hi everyone! I'm your host, Christoph!"_

_"And I'm Rosa! On today's show, we have a live interview with Humilau City's gym leader, Marlon! How's the weather over there, Marlon?"_

_"Oh it's fantastic, Rosa! You and Christoph should come surfing with me sometime!"_

_"So, Marlon, you're famous for your amazing jumping ability! How do you manage to jump like that?"_

_"Yo, Christoph! Know a Pokemon called Mantine? While swimmin' on the water's surface, it gets goin' faster and faster and flies clear over the waves! I grew up next to the ocean, all filled with Mantine."_

_"An entire ocean of Mantine…? Wow!"_

_"Christoph, I don't think he means _exclusively_ of Mantine—"_

_"Yo! I thought someday I'd like to jump higher than those Mantine. That's it."_

_"Wow, that's amazing! I guess if you don't realize something is impossible and you just try, sometimes you can actually pull it off!"_

_"But Christoph, he never said it was impossible—"_

_"I'll catch you two later; I'm a go surf now! 'bye!"_

* * *

"Are you thinking about your friend?"

"Hmmm?"

"The one you're avoiding."

"Oh. Well, rather… I'm trying _not_ to."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know… He's still my friend and I feel guilty thinking poorly of him."

"Why do you feel guilty?"

"…because he's my only friend. Without him, I have… no one. And before you ask, yes I have Pokemon. But sometimes it's not the same."

"You have me."

"What?"

"Well, I consider you a friend."

"You do? But we barely know each other."

"Oh, that's right… Well, friends can't start off knowing all about each other, right? We can get to know each other."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

"…?"

"I mean! That is, I like you as a person! I think it would be nice to be friends with you!"

"Christoph."

"Yes?"

"You're blushing."

"Oh! Well…"

"You're kind of cute when you blush."

"…! Wait! Rosa, come back! Only _'kind of'_ cute?"

* * *

_"Welcome back to _Pokemon Today_! I'm Christoph!"_

_"And I'm Rosa!"_

_"And have we got a show for you! We have here, in the studio, a real, _live_ Darmanitan!"_

_"…of course it's live and real! What else—"_

_"I've never met a Darmanitan before! Have you, Rosa?"_

_"Well, I've battled a few…"_

_"But you've never come across one in the wild?"_

_"I don't think so… Christoph, what are you doing?!"_

_"I just want to pet him!"_

_"Or _her_."_

_"Why hello there, Mr. Darmanitan~ How are you today?!"_

_"MAA-NITAAA!"_

_"I don't think this one is too friendly, Christoph—"_

_"Nonsense! I think he likes me! Isn't that right, you big ol' softie?"_

_"DAAAAARR!"_

_"No, Christoph, you've—!"_

_"AAAH, help me! He's trying to crush me!"_

_"Well maybe if you hadn't insulted him—"_

_**SMASH!**_

_"Oouff! Obviously _he_… is a _she_…"_

_"Rosa! Are you ok?! I caught you—"_

_"…can you get your hands off my…?"_

_"…!"_

_"Stop blushing and move your hand!"_

_"Sorry!"_

_"DARUUUUUU!" _

_**SMASH, SMASH!**_

_"EEEK!" "AAAHHH!"_


	23. Beyond A Door

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

Sabrina was scheduled to fly in the day after I finished my hosting duties. Mr. Deeoh informed me it would take about another week or so to film _Mystery Doors of the Magical Land_, or less, as Sabrina could only stay for one week. That was all fine with me. I didn't want to spend any more time filming than I had to. However, I wasn't entirely sure what I would do after that.

_"…And that's a wrap!"_

I relaxed in my chair on the set, paying no mind to the studio audience clapping. I was glad to be done with _Pokemon Today_. Although the show wasn't as bad as the movies, and Christoph wasn't as vain as I had originally judged, I really don't like being on the camera one way or another.

And as much as I hate to admit it, I was beginning to miss Hugh. Even though I knew why I had put distance between us, I still wanted to see him again. Christoph was nice, and I suppose he is a friend now, but he's not Hugh. No one could ever replace him.

"Well, that was a successful show, don't you think?" Christoph asked, standing and stretching. "Too bad it was your last one… I rather enjoyed having you as my co-host."

"Yeah, you're not so bad either," I replied, smiling. We headed back to our respective dressing rooms.

"Oh, Rosa?"

"Yes?" I asked, pausing in the doorway.

"Umm… Never mind," he said, his face flushing. "So… I guess this is goodbye?"

"I'm still here for another week," I reminded him. "I'm sure I'll see you again."

"Actually… I'm leaving tonight. I have another show booked for next week," Christoph said, sounding incredibly sorry.

I shrugged him off. "Don't worry about it. I have to come back here once a month anyway; I'm sure our paths will cross again."

He still looked a bit sad, so I hesitantly added, "Well, we could always exchange numbers?"

Christoph blushed, really really red. "Ah…yeah, about that… I don't think that's a good idea—"

"Oh, I see," I replied, feeling rejected. "Well… later."

And then I slammed the door in his face.

Zorua poked his head out from under the bed. _What was that all about? _his face read.

"Ugh, I don't even know why I suggested that." I moaned and flopped onto the couch, pointedly ignoring the knocks on my door. "Of course he wouldn't want to exchange numbers. He's _too_… and I'm… _not_."

Zorua crawled up next to me and tilted his head.

"No, I don't think it's because he's shy. Trust me, Christoph is not like that. I swearing he was flirting when he thought I was a school girl."

Zorua snorted.

"You don't believe me? Or are you saying no one would flirt with me? Is that it, you little stinker?"

The Pokemon merely shook his head, but I wasn't sure what he meant by that. Then he hopped off the couch and trotted over to my purse, jumping inside. I heard him digging around…

"What are you doing in there?"

He came back out of the purse, dragging Curtis's xtransceiver with him. I shook my head.

"You want me to call Curtis? I can't; he hasn't given me his number. I haven't spoke to him since Hugh ended our call…"

I grabbed the xtransceiver from Zorua's mouth and personally dug around in the purse. I pulled out _my_ xtransceiver and switched it on.

_42 Missed Calls_. All from Hugh.

I was torn. I was angry at him for everything, but then I was sort of happy he had tried to call me. _Forty-two times_. I sighed and patted Zorua's head.

"Alright," I agreed to no one in particular. "I'll try to work things out with Hugh… assuming that's why he called. Well, after I get this stupid movie out of the way."

Zorua suddenly ran over to the door, growling.

"Rosa, I know you're ignoring me," Christoph's voice called through the door. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I would give you my number if I could, but… I can't. I still consider you a friend, and I hope that we'll meet again. I'm positive I'll talk to you soon."

Oh is he? What the heck is that supposed to mean?! I should really just keep ignoring him…

"Bye, Rosa…"

But having to lose two friends was a bit much.

I rushed over and jerked the door open. Christoph was walking away, but he turned around at the noise.

"Christoph!" I called out. "Wait!"

"Yes?" he asked, sounding unsure. I could see several suitcases and assistants waiting at the doors down the hall. I ran over and stopped right in front of him, not really sure of the right thing to say.

"I…"

"It's ok, Rosa," he said, smiling. "You had every right to be angry."

"No, I overreacted and was being stupid… I mean, I don't even talk on the xtransceiver much anyway…"

Christoph looked a bit surprised to hear that. I guess everyone in show business uses their xtransceiver. "Don't worry about it," I continued. "…friends?"

"Of course," he agreed. He threw his arms around me and gave me a hug. Then he was off, running down the hall and waving goodbye.

"Bye…" I said weakly, feeling strangely numb.

Was it because I'd never really been hugged a boy before? Or was it just that I didn't hug many people, at all? Even my own mother rarely hugged me as a child. I remember I hugged Hugh once, a long time ago, but he shoved me off because "girls are gross and have cooties." Well, whatever the reason, Christoph's hug left me feeling funny, though I'm still not sure if that's a bad thing or not.

... ... ...

And so now we're caught up to the present time!

Oh, wait, right… the movie.

So Sabrina eventually showed up and we filmed the movie, _Mystery Doors of the Magical Land_. Sabrina fit the part of the evil queen perfectly. Not only does she have the mysterious looks, but I think… she might have some sort of psychic powers or something. Weird stuff kept happening while we were filming, like tape getting erased and props being moved around seemingly by themselves…

However, Sabrina herself is a lovely person; she came off as very nice to me. Plus, she's beautiful! She told me she's almost thirty, but she really looks only twenty or so. I hope I look as good as she does when I'm thirty.

Anyway… yeah… It's been a few days since filming ended, and I've just been hanging around my dressing room. A cleaner just came in and collected my dirty clothes, and Zorua is currently pacing around the room and sniffing at things.

I'm still on the fence about where to go next. The most likely course of action is to return to Driftveil and challenge the gym leader, I guess. I'm hoping that perhaps Hugh has already moved forward. He's probably on his 8th badge or so, taking down everything in his path to Team Plasma.

Do I really even need to challenge gyms anymore? I only became a trainer because Hugh made me get a Pokemon, and it was sort of fun traveling around with him. But if I don't keep training, what else is there? I definitely don't want to be a Pokemon Celebrity Idol like Christoph or Nancy… If my mom and I were on good terms, she would probably pull a few strings to get me in training as a Nurse… but I'm not interested in pursuing that field anyway.

Something brushed against my leg, and I looked down to see Zorua pushing my Pokeballs out of my purse.

"Hmmm? What about my Pokemon?"

Wait… What _about_ my Pokemon?! What do they want? Servine, Lucario, Flaffy, Tranquill, Azumarill, Growlithe…

Zorua growled.

"You too, of course," I agreed. Trying not to think how ridiculous it would look if anyone were to walk in right now, I called out each of my Pokemon. Servine immediately crawled into my lap while Growlithe laid at my feet. The others sat or stood, watching me curiously. I rarely held meetings… if ever, so I bet they think I'm about to pull something drastic. Lucario and Zorua are having a staring match; I don't think they're quite used to each other yet. Actually, this is probably the first time they've even met… Ha.

"Alright, guys… girls… Pokemon," I said, clearing my throat. They all looked at me expectantly. "Umm… First off, I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while. I needed a break from… training. I'm not sure if you all enjoyed the rest, but… this brings me to the next thing. What do _you_ want to do? Should we keep challenging gyms; do you even enjoy that? I mean, from what I've seen, you all seemed to like it… But there's also Pokemon Musicals… or Movies… or other things. I mean, we could live out in the wilderness or something…"

Syaoran, my Servine, attached himself to waist and shook his head. _You aren't going to release me, are you?_ his eyes asked.

"What? No! Did Zorua give off that idea?" I asked, glancing at the fur ball who shook his head. "Zorua may have… a different background, but I'm not about to ditch any of you, ok?"

Lucario retrieved my badge case from my purse. He opened it in front of me and pointed to the four empty slots. Then he pointed to the four badges I already have.

"You're right," I conceded. "We've come this far, and we shouldn't give up now. I've had each one of you, aside from you Zorua, since the beginning. I caught each of you before I even had my second badge. You all worked so hard to get these badges…" I paused, looking at each of them.

"Before, I only wanted to take on the gyms for selfish reasons, to follow Hugh. Now I realize I should have thought of you from the beginning. And for that, I'm sorry. From now on, we're a team, ok?" I said, apologizing.

They all nodded reassuringly and then one by one, went back into their Pokeballs, until only Zorua and I were left standing in the room.

I turned to him. "Thanks. I needed that." He merely gave me a smug look before settling on his usual armrest for the night. Hmmm, it was getting a bit late.

I was in the middle of looking for new pajamas when my xtransceiver rang. I made a dash for my purse, tripping over my stool in the process. Maybe Hugh was calling again…!

"Hello?" I asked anxiously, my heart pounding so hard that if I didn't hear Hugh's voice—

_"Rosa!"_

Dang it. Not Hugh. Just Bianca. What a letdown.

"Look, Bianca, can I call you back?"

"NO!" she screamed, and for the first time I looked down at the screen. Bianca's hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy behind her glasses. What in the…?

"Rosa, listen to me!" she pleaded. "Don't hang up!"

"What happened? Are you ok?" I asked. "You look like you've been crying."

"Rosa, you have to come back to Driftveil! _Cheren_… he's...," she started to sob. "He's… he's been kidnapped!"


	24. Taken

Thanks to Meemeeru and Darkkami for reviewing, and to everyone else following along!

* * *

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

"Rosa, you have to come back to Driftveil," Bianca sobbed, fresh tears running down her cheeks. "_Cheren's been kidnapped!_"

"What?! How?"

Cheren might look like a thin twig, but he IS a gym leader, so there's bound to be some fight in him. He's no pushover, and his Pokemon aren't that weak. How did he get kidnapped? Who would kidnap _him_?

Well, I suppose the first answer that comes to mind is Team Plasma. Then again, they steal Pokemon, not people.

"I… I don't really know!" she cried, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "He's being forced to battle repeatedly!"

"What?"

Bianca muttered a bunch, but I didn't catch any of it because she was crying too hard. "Bianca, calm down. I know you're upset but I can't understand you."

After a few moments, she managed to get her cries down to a few sobs and some sniffles. "Sorry, Rosa," she hiccupped. "I'm just so worried! He was taken hostage and is being forced to duel various Pokemon, according to Clay."

"Clay… the gym leader?"

"Yes. He is also the organizer of the Pokemon World Tournament," she explained. "According to Clay, the kidnapper took over the stadium and is holding Cheren and some other people there!"

What the hell? These people were kidnapped… for Pokemon battles?

"How long ago did this happen? Where are the police?" I asked, feeling like there were some huge holes in this story. Not that I doubted Bianca was telling the truth; it just seemed all a bit… bizarre. Even for Team Plasma.

"The police have been surrounding the stadium for about four days now," she sobbed. "The kidnapper made threats against the hostages if anyone intervened…"

"But he's one guy! Can't the police outnumber and outsmart him?"

"I don't know," she replied, crying again.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. But… why are you calling _me_? Shouldn't you be calling the League Champion or someone else? Someone way… _better_?" I mean, I only have four badges!

Bianca hesitated. "Your friend… Hugh."

I suddenly had to remember how to breathe. "What about him?"

"He… was taken, too! I'm so sorry, Rosa! He broke into the stadium, even though the police didn't want to anger the kidnapper. But the kidnapper just added Hugh to the hostages!"

Hugh… was kidnapped too…?

_That idiot!_ What the hell was he thinking, taking on an evil kidnapper all by himself? I suppose he _is_ a reckless dunderhead, always charging after Team Plasma headfirst. Idiot! But… I have to go back. I don't need to think twice about it. Argument or not, I can't abandon him like this.

"Still… What can I do?" I asked aloud, a bit confused. "The police don't want interference, and you said neither does the kidnapper…"

Bianca sniffed. "Actually… The kidnapper has demands…"

"You never mentioned that!"

"I hadn't gotten to it yet," she said, managing to huff even through her tears. "Well, the kidnapper… he…."

"Yes?" I asked. I could tell she was reluctant to say whatever was coming next…

"The kidnapper… He said he'll stop the continuous battling… if you enter his tournament…"

"WHAT."

…no, seriously, _what?_

Why ME? If he's going to demand a tournament and kidnap people for, why not ask for the Champion or someone in the Elite 4? And now the fate of these people, including Hugh and Cheren, rests in MY hands?

"That's what he said… He's really angry you've been ignoring his broadcasts…"

"Broadcasts?"

"Yeah, he's been on tv every day since the first kidnapping almost a week ago," Bianca replied. "I guessed you hadn't been watching. He says… he's been searching for you. I suspect he kept Hugh prisoner to lure you out, if he managed to find out you are friends."

He's been… searching for me?

"Bianca, just who is this kidnapper?"

"I don't know his name," she said sadly. Then she squinted in concentration. "I forgot his name, but… His head looks like the Internet Explorer."

…

"I'm sorry, what?" I don't think I heard that right.

"His head," she tried to explain. "It's shaped like the logo for the internet…"

_Shaped like the logo for the internet…_

…

…

…wait—

**Colress!**


	25. The Moot Badge

Thanks to Amy47101, Meemeeru, Lil'gigii, Darkkami, and Lily for the reviews!

* * *

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

I told Bianca I'd meet her in front of the Driftveil Gym in about an hour.

Unfortunately, my clothes were currently in the wash! They probably wouldn't be dry until tomorrow. Which left me with… the princess dress from my latest movie… _Riolu Girl_… or the plaid skirted dress I wore on the first day of _Pokemon Today_. Or my pajamas, but those are out of the question.

Princess, Superhero, or Student?

Ha, if only I still had the labcoat from _Timegate Traveler._ Then I could match Colress.

_Colress_… That creepy stalker! I haven't seen him in a while, but I had a feeling he'd rear his ugly head sooner or later. And he wants me to enter a tournament? Well, Bianca did mention he's taken control of the Pokemon World Tournament Stadium, and that he kidnapped several people to have them battle their Pokemon continuously…

That's right… He mentioned he's studying something about _"bringing out a Pokemon's potential"_… This probably some sick experiment of his.

I wonder how long the Pokemon can last… What happens if they faint? Is Colress healing the Pokemon? Or does he punish them if they lose? Whatever twisted plan he has, I have to stop it.

Though I still don't understand why he's so interested in me. I'm not that strong of a trainer, really. Hugh probably trains harder than I do.

Hugh… I have to do this for him. It's personal. And I bet that is exactly what Colress wants.

I finally decided on the plaid dress. While I changed, Zorua ran around the room and gathered my few belongings that had been spread out during my stay.

"Zorua… I don't know if it's a good idea for you to come," I told him. "Nothing personal, but you're a rare Pokemon. What if Colress sees you and tries to steal you? What if Team Plasma shows up? They might recognize you!"

The Pokemon rolled his eyes, not amused by my panic. _Calm down, and watch._

Then… in a puff of smoke… Zorua turned into a Tranquill!

I screamed. Not very loudly, but enough to ruffle Zorua into changing back. He seemed to snicker at me.

"Holy CRAP I did not know you could do that!" I exclaimed, both angry and excited. "That's friggin awesome, and _why didn't you tell me?_"

He shrugged.

"Well, keep in my purse when we get there. Unless somehow you are exposed, then turn into Tranquill I guess… I do use her the least, so…? Whatever, just don't be seen and it will save all the trouble, ok?"

He nodded, still amused at my antics earlier.

Finally, everything was packed and we were ready to go. Zorua nestled himself comfortably in my purse, and I headed out of my dressing room out towards the front entrance. As soon as I rescued Hugh and the others, I would have to come back for my clothes. As unfashionable as they are, I'm very reluctant to part with those garments.

Once outside, I called out Tranquill and informed her of our destination. She would have to fly off the usual route and land in front of the gym rather than the PokeCenter; Bianca told me the Center was crawling with tv reporters and policemen, and that it would be easier to just meet up with her and Clay at the gym. I hopped onto Tranquill's back and we took off into the night.

…I should have brought a jacket. It was dang cold! Thankfully the trip was only about thirty minutes. As we landed, Bianca and Clay hurried out to greet me. Bianca looked close to crying again.

"Thank goodness you're here," she said, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Ya must be Rosa," Clay started, holding out his hand. "Bianca told me all about ya, and how that rooster kid is yer friend."

_Rooster kid_…? Oh, Hugh.

I stifled a yawn. "Y-yeah. Oh, sorry, I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

Though Bianca was anxious to rescue Cheren, she and Clay both agreed that I should get some shuteye for the night. Tomorrow, they would help me sneak into the stadium. The plan was to bust the hostages out and avoid Colress all together, though there was a good chance he would expect this. Still, I wasn't about to waltz in, announcing my presence like a good little girl.

I might play his little game, but I would play it on my terms.

* * *

Before I could even get near the Pokemon World Tournament, I had to beat the fifth gym.

There is a hostage situation going on, and for some bizarre reason I've been chosen to save them, and _I have to challenge the gym first?_ Ridiculous!

Bianca informed me that I had to have the Quake Badge in order to get past the gate… They couldn't make an exception?!

So, I spent a small part of the early morning taking down the gym. And I do mean a small part of the morning… I crushed them all, including Clay, easily with Servine, who evolved into Serperior.

I also decided to leave my purse with Bianca. I didn't want to risk losing it in case I had to make a mad dash or do some ninja moves (you know, because I could totally pull that off). However, this meant leaving Zorua behind as well. He was _not_ happy with that; I don't think he trusts Bianca much. I personally think it's for the best, as now he will no longer be in any danger, and it's one less thing I have to worry about.

Without my bag, I borrowed a belt from Bianca, looped it around my waist, and strung my Pokeballs on it. I had also attached a small satchel to the back of the belt, to hold a few potions and such. Bianca also gave me the HM move Surf, which I taught to Azumarill.

Clay said he would have the police on standby once I was inside, and he gave me special directions for how to enter the stadium without being noticed.

So…

Doesn't that defeat the purpose of me getting that badge…?

… … …

Well, ready or not, Colress, here I come!


	26. Rescue Mission Impossible

So sorry for the wait! I had some RL serious stuff going on and had trouble writing or finding time. To make up for it, this chapter is twice as long! As always, thanks to my readers, and special thanks to Amy47101, Meemeeru, Darkkami, dewdrop6, W1ng3dOne, YOU ARE COOL, and Guest for reviewing!

* * *

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

There were two ways to enter the Pokemon World Tournament grounds without being stopped at the main gate. The first, was to enter through the Castelia Sewers, which would take at least a week of walking. The second, was to surf along the Driftveil Harbor and then across a small but rough-watered channel and climb the cliffs up to the tournament grounds.

Guess which route I was taking?

Azumarill is hardly the ideal Pokemon to surf on in extreme conditions. However, he is part of my team, and I wasn't about to switch him out in case I needed him during my expected battle with Colress. So with much apologizing, I clung to my water mouse tightly as he sailing across the channel. My bare legs drifed behind me in the freezing water and it was all I could do not to think how cold I was.

Surprisingly we made it across the water with minimal problems. Only once were the waves so strong that I was pulled away from Azumarill and thrown under the surface. Thankfully he was right there when I came back up, anxiously waiting for me to grab hold of his ears once again.

After finally making it to the cliffs, I struggled a bit to climb out of the water; it took a few tries but I hoisted myself onto a low rock just above the waves. Here, I recalled Azumarill and sent out Growlithe, who used her warm breath to help dry me off. Though I was tired and cold, I knew I had to press on. The sooner I got this over with, the better. I kept reminding myself of Hugh, and the possible horrible things that were being done to him.

With tired limbs and burning determination, I began to climb.

Around noon I calculated that I was halfway there. The sun was now high overhead, and I was completely dry and somewhat warm (though the wind kept a constant breeze blowing). My hands were sore and scratched from the cliff, and I had scraped my left shoulder against a sharp ledge after almost losing my balance at one point. Not sure what else I could do, I had sprayed a small bit of Potion on it (_does Pokemon medicine even work on humans?_), but there was already a large bruise poking out from underneath my short puffy sleeves.

Another hour went by, and finally the shadow of the giant stadium began to creep over me. I hoped the darkness would help conceal me from prying eyes. Once I reached the top of the cliffs, I sank to the ground, resting my back against the stadium wall.

This was it. I didn't know what exactly lay beyond the wall I was leaning against, but I had a grim idea of a few things.

Hugh, Cheren, and several other trainers were being held hostage and forced to have their Pokemon battle. Whether against each other or Colress, I wasn't sure.

Speaking of Colress, he was bound to be expecting me to show up at some point, and he was probably expecting me to sneak in… He knows I don't like him, so I doubt he's planning for me to play along nicely.

And I wasn't exactly ready to face Hugh yet… I was still angry at him, but if he _had_ tried to call me all those times, maybe he was going to apologize. Or maybe he was just calling to yell at me some more. I was afraid to find out.

With a heavy sigh, I stood up and stretched. Time to keep moving…

I crept around the base of the high wall, hoping to find some sort of entrance. I really didn't want to have to climb again… besides, these stones were smooth and offered nowhere to put my hands and feet. Aside from the more important things, I also didn't like how this skirt blew around in the breeze while climbing.

I looked around for another twenty minutes before finally coming across a small crack in the stones. Small enough to be ignored, but large enough for me to crawl through on my hands and knees. I checked the gap first to see where it would come out, but all I could see were leaves. There must be bushes lining the wall, or something similar; it would be a good cover for me to slip inside undetected.

Crouched under a bush, I looked out at my surroundings.

I appeared to be in an outer area; I saw a few empty vendor stands and such. The lack of people gave the place a disturbing aura. Further along to my right was the main stadium. I could chance trying to get in the front entrance… or I could climb so more. There was an open window on the side closest to me, about 60 ft above the ground. Deciding that there was no way I could scale the side of a building by myself, I called out Serperior. I had him use Vine Whip and grab hold of the windowsill, and then I held on as he hoisted himself up.

I heaved myself over the window ledge and into the building. I was in an empty hallway that presumably wrapped around the stadium, with openings leading out to the spectator seats. Catching my breath, I thanked Serperior and called him back.

Phase 1: _cross the channel_. Check.  
Phase 2: _climb the cliffs_. Check.  
Phase 3: _get inside the stadium_. Check.

Now I just had to locate the hostages, though I had my suspicions about where they were… I could hear noises coming from what had to be the main arena.

I quickly dashed over to the nearest entrance, slinking around the corners. I ducked behind the first row of seats and peered around the edge.

I spotted Colress's obnoxious hair immediately. He was standing on a raised platform, checking a clipboard, and looking over a fat, pink Pokemon I didn't recognize. There was also a woman standing nearby, her hands and feet cuffed. A hostage…!

Colress shook his head dismissively. "Such poor results. You must be a bad trainer."

"You take that back!" the woman cried. "Leave my Slowpoke alone!"

Colress signaled at something with his hand, and I looked around the rest of the arena. An Elgyem was using his psychic powers to force the woman and her Slowpoke off the raised platform, and over to a group of chairs… with other hostages chained to them!

Three of them, including the Slowpoke woman, I had never met before. But I saw Cheren seated on the end furthest from me. His head was slumped over, as if he was sleeping. His hands, like the other hostages', were cuffed to the back of his chair.

"Next!" Colress's voice boomed, commanding my attention.

Another Elgyem deposited a prisoner onto the platform…

I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out.

"Well, well, well. Rooster brat, back again? Given up yet?" the scientist mocked.

Unfortunately Hugh was facing away from me, so I couldn't see his expression. I could, however, hear the hatred and total exhaustion in his voice when he spoke.

"I'll never be done crushing scum like you," he spat.

"My dear boy, your Pokemon can barely stand. While I have to admire your stubbornness, even I know when to concede defeat."

"So why don't you just lose already?" he growled, throwing a dirty hand gesture in Colress's direction. It must have been painful to do in those cuffs… _Oh, Hugh!_

"Tch, tch. Manners," Colress scolded, pulling something out of his pocket.

The stadium was suddenly filled with light, and Hugh was writhing on the floor in pain. If I cried out, it was muffled by his screams. I had never heard such _awful_ noises my entire life. With each passing moment, I felt a small stab in my heart. Thankfully I remembered to keep a level head and forced myself to remain hidden.

I had to plan things out. If I rushed into this… What if Hugh _died_?!

After what was probably mere seconds, the light faded and the screams died down. Colress was laughing audibly, circling his prey. Hugh was lying on the ground, twitching.

I stuffed my hand into my mouth to keep quiet. I had to think! There were several lives at stake and I couldn't afford to screw up.

"You know," Colress's voice sliced into my thoughts, "this wasn't meant to be used on humans. But… I rather like the effect."

Was he talking about whatever made that bright light? It looked possibly like electricity, or something. Hmmm… a juvenille plan started to form in my mind. I pulled out a Pokeball and slowly, ever so slowly, began to creep down the rows. Thankfully Colress was now on the opposite end and couldn't see me from his position. This just might work…

"You're sick," Hugh said, groaning in pain. "You're messed up in the head. What… what the hell do you gain by doing this?!"

That's it, Hugh. Get him started on a monologue and buy me some time.

"Silly boy, I'm gaining great research here. Attempting to bring out a Pokemon's full potential… Well, obviously you all have failed me. None of you were able to win." Colress stopped pacing and looked thoughtful.

"Only one person has ever beat me. _Her_. Rosa..."

Crud, he was talking about me. Peering from around a chair, I could see the platform clearly now. Hugh had scratches, cuts, and bruises all over his body… and he was still twitching occasionally.

"I don't like the way you said her name, you creep!" he growled, propping himself up with one arm.

"Aw, concerned for your girlfriend?" Colress mocked, kicking Hugh's arm out from under him. "Well, you _should_ be… oh, what I have in store for her… Heheh."

Although he must have landed on his arm painfully, Hugh looked fiercer than ever. His other hand shot out and grabbed one of Colress's legs, yanking hard and pulling the man to the ground. I used this distraction to hastily creep down several more rows. I was now maybe 10 feet above them.

"Filthy brat!" Colress spat, kicking Hugh in the nose. I think I saw blood, but my eyes were drawn to the device in Colress's hand.

"I'll teach you to respect your superiors," he said venomously, pressing a button in the center.

I saw it clearly this time… bolts of light shooting out of the device and into Hugh's body. He was screaming again. Hugh, my tough-as-nails Hugh, was screaming and crying like a small child.

My plan flew out the window.

**"LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU ALBINO FREAK!"**

Colress stared up at me with a greedy expression, turning off his machine and walking away from Hugh, who was jerking intensely.

"Well, well, well, look who's here. Finally decided to join us?" Colress drawled. "I can't believe you waited so long."

"Yeah, well, I never saw any of your stupid broadcasts," I snapped, resisting the urge to look away.

Colress obviously couldn't contain his excitement now that I was here. He must have something terrible up his sleeve, and I began to worry I had already screwed up.

"My, _my_, where _have_ you been?" he asked, peering up at me. "A cosplay convention?"

I blushed but kept most of my compose, standing close to the railing. I couldn't let him know how scared I was. "Well maybe if you'd bothered to watch tv instead of being on it, you'd have seen one of my shows!" I hesitated for a moment, then added, "And my regular clothes were dirty!"

Colress snickered. "Well, I can't say I mind the view…"

_What the_…! "You… you PERVERT!"

"Language, language," he warned. "Now, are you going to come down and enter my tournament, or do I have to come fetch you?"

He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Gross.

Glancing at Hugh again, I was relieved to see he was no longer twitching.

With a slight nod, I took a step forward…


	27. Pretty Worthless Tournament

Sorry about the wait! I finally finished exams and such though, so I will have more time to write regularly! Many thanks to those on tumblr for supporting me, and for my readers here. Also, thank you to Amy47101, Meemeeru, a sea of sound, Ah. Kawaii, Mochiko-desu, tacypoc, Rosa Fan, Anon, and Guest for reviewing!

* * *

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

Whatever my original plan had been, I'd long forgotten it. Something inside me snapped as I saw Hugh tortured by Colress's strange device. I'd made a hasty decision to show myself, and now I'm not so sure that was the best choice.

Colress was simply beside himself. He had the entire "tournament" broadcasted on live tv. I write "tournament" because really, it's just a sick excuse of his for Pokemon to fight each other, and for him to challenge me. I don't get why he went to all of this trouble just to challenge me to a Pokemon battle. He was wacko before, surely, but now he's mad. Completely mad.

Colress's voice began announcing to the cameras, to the world, what was about to happen. I don't understand how he got all of the cameras or fancy lights or the friggin live audience (I mean, come on! Can't you people just rush the stage and overthrow him?) but he's making quite the show out of all of this.

Out of the pain and suffering of humans and Pokemon.

I clenched my fists as I heard my name boom through the loudspeakers.

He was announcing the competitors. Hugh and Cheren's names were also listed, along with four others I didn't recognize.

And lastly, Colress himself was entering the tournament.

I can't believe it! The nerve of that guy! Entering his own tournament… I mean, I know he wanted to fight me and all, but I couldn't help wonder how he was going to HOST and BATTLE at the same time?

Suddenly the big garage door in front of me started to open, and the bright stadium lights blinded me. Around the arena, other doors were rolling up, a competitor behind each one. I briefly wondered what Hugh was going to do, before a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Welcome… ladies and gentlemen… to the very first… Driftveil Tournament!"

My eyes adjusted to the light, and I saw Gym Leader Clay standing on the raised platform.

"In this tournament, anything goes," he continued, his voice shaking slightly.

Colress must have blackmailed him into being the announcer. Seeing Clay reminded me of Bianca, and I wondered if she was watching from the audience. She'd probably cry at the sight of Cheren.

"Any Pokemon can participate," Clay's booming voice cut into my thoughts again. "There are three rounds of direct elimination. At the end, the final two competitors will face off for the victory. Winner takes all." His voice cracked at the last words. I suspected Clay was aware of what would happen if Colress won.

And Colress had an easy victory ahead of him. He and I were the only contestants whose Pokemon weren't tired. Although Colress had allowed the others to heal their injured Pokemon, the Pokemon were still very exhausted. I knew Colress wanted this. He wanted us to be the final two.

Clay called each of the competitors up to the stage, where we watched our pictures and names be assigned to slots on the match-up board, a giant tv on one end of the stadium.

My first battle… was with Cheren.

We took our places on one end of the platform. At the other end, I saw Hugh and the woman with the Slowpoke. Cheren coughed. He managed to stand tall, but he had terrible bags under his eyes and a bruise on one cheek. He straightened his tie and looked me in the eye.

"Rosa, you were my first challenger after I became a gym leader," he said importantly. "You were strong then, and I see you've come a long way. As a gym leader, I always fight with my true strength."

He paused, closing his eyes dramatically. Breathing in and out, he reopened his eyes and said softly, "But Rosa, I am rooting for you. I could not stop this madman, and I have failed. I would gladly lose to you to save our future. So, come on then. Let's go!"

Even when bruised and tired, the people I battle still spout dramatic monologues…

I easily beat all of Cheren's Pokemon with my Lucario. I felt really bad at beating them, after all they've been through… But it was necessary. I know that somehow, Colress will make it through to the end. And so I have to as well. There's no way he'll go out before getting to me. And I wouldn't have it any other way; I want to take him down personally.

I just hoped he would keep his word about releasing everyone if I won…

Cheren's picture up on the board went dark. Colress's first opponent's picture was also dark, meaning he had made it past the first round. Well, what had I expected, really?

Cheren shook my hand and looked relieved at being told to go sit down in a corner of the platform with the other competitors who lost.

"I'll beat him," I said as the gym leader walked away. "I promise."

Up on the board, another picture went dark. The woman with the Slowpoke. Which meant…

My next opponent was _Hugh_.

I wanted to hug him. I wanted to pat him on the back and say everything would be fine. However, not only would he never let me do that in public to him, Hugh looked so battered that I was afraid he might flinch in pain if I merely touched him.

"Hugh—" I started, only to be cut off.

"Look, I may be tired, but I'm not weak," he told me with a distant voice. "I won't go down without a fight."

I couldn't help but smile. "I know," I whispered.

Our match went on a little longer than my match with Cheren, but when it came down to it, Hugh's Pokemon were just too exhausted. His face turned grim as he stared at his Emboar's Pokeball.

"Hugh… I…" My voice died as he turned and walked away, off to where Cheren and the others were sitting.

Why was he acting like this? He'd lost to me before. Was his pride really so important he couldn't even talk to me? My face hardened at his retreating form. I couldn't deal with this right now; I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me. _I had to focus_.

As I had predicted, the final round was against Colress. We met in the middle of the battling field for what was supposed to be a quick handshake.

"Oh, I had hoped it would turn out this way," he gleamed, looking incredibly satisfied.

"You're disgusting!"

"But it's only fitting, don't you think? That the strongest two trainers be in the final round?"

"I think it'd be more fitting for you to be in jail," I growled. "You kidnapped and tortured a bunch of people just to get another Pokemon battle with me!"

Colress smirked. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"Did you ever think of just asking me for another battle?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Of course I did. And would you have agreed?"

"…probably not."

"Well there, you see," he replied smugly, "I had to go this route. You would have run away otherwise."

"Well of course!" I screeched. "You're such a… _creeper_!"

He feigned innocence. "Who, me? Never. I just like a good challenge." And then he eyed me up and down, staring way too long at my legs.

YUCK.

"Stop staring at me!"

"As a researcher, it is the truth and the ideal way things should be… that is what I seek… the latent power of Pokemon," he marveled, completely ignoring my statement.

"Their true power," he continued. "What is the best way to bring it out? Perhaps it is the trust between trainers and Pokemon? I look forward to _observing_ you during our match!"

Oh yes… I was quite certain he'd _love_ to keep staring at me in his creepy, possessive way.

"I look forward to wiping the floor with your face!" I replied testily.

"Ah, you and your bad manners again," he sighed, stepping closer. "You really should work on that."

"Yeah, well you should work on your personality!"

"Come now, be a good girl and shake hands with me," he purred, reaching out and grabbing my hand, pulling me close.

His other hand _touched my face_ and I stopped breathing for a moment.

"Would it really be so bad?"

_Would __**what**__ really be that bad?_

There were probably a million thoughts racing through my brain trying to figure out what he meant by that. I don't know how long we stood like that, but it felt like forever.

"HEY YOU PERVERT, GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!"

I looked over to see Hugh rushing towards us at full speed. Right before he reached us, Colress let go of me and stepped aside. Hugh ran straight past us and crashed into the metal railing at the edge of the stage. As Cheren hurried over to tend to him, Clay stepped between Colress and I.

Giving Colress a very stern look, he told us both to take our places and begin the match.

Anything to get away from that creep! I just hoped Hugh wasn't too injured from banging into that railing. I saw Cheren leading him back to the seats, but I couldn't see their faces.

"Alright, you albino fruitcake, you're going down!" I proclaimed, sending out my Growlithe.

Colress simply smirked and sent out a Magneton.

Seriously, a Magneton? Does he _not_ know about type advantages?

My Growlithe easily overtook the Magneton and his second Pokemon, a Klink. His third and final Pokemon was an Elgyem.

"Your fire can't burn so strongly now," he taunted.

It was my turn to smirk. "Maybe not, but she's not my only Pokemon, you know…"

Recalling Growlithe, I sent out Serperior. My strongest Pokemon, who'd stuck with me the longest. If Colress wanted to see true strength, he'd get it.

His Elgyem went down in less than five minutes.

The stadium erupted in a fierce cheer of victory. All because I beat a crazy scientest in a Pokemon battle.

"Just as I expected," he said quietly, staring at his fainted Pokemon. I was the only person who heard him through all of the excitement. He caught me watching him. His face quickly changed back to his usual smug stance.

"You really are an extraordinary trainer," he conceded. "I look forward to meeting again soon."

I wanted to say something, no… _many_ things. I wanted to yell and berate this mad scientist for everything he just put us through.

However, I was swarmed with admirers. Clay, Cheren, and Bianca (among others whose faces I didn't recognize) were suddenly hugging me, grasping my hands, touching my shoulders. So many people were thanking me.

Thanking me for stopping Colress, when really all along they could have overpowered him and thrown him in jail for kidnapping!

Speaking of, where were the police to arrest him? And where was Colress? I looked around the sea of faces, but I couldn't find his albino bird head anywhere.

He had managed to slip away. Just like that.

Somehow, this entire ordeal seemed like a waste.

I managed to pry myself away from everyone finally, claiming I needed to use the bathroom. But really, I was looking for someone.

I found Hugh in the hallway inside the the stadium. He was leaning against a water fountain, but he jerked up after noticing me.

I hurried over, rushing to speak before he could run off again. "Hugh, please, we need to talk—"

"Yeah, I know," he replied, looking down at his shoes.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I… I shouldn't have cut off your call," he said, still not looking at me. "I… I was just worr— I mean, you have to be more careful, okay?"

He finally looked up me, with a very guarded expression.

"Hugh, I'm going to do what I want. You can't stop me," I replied, resisting the urge to look away like he did. "You can't keep pushing me around."

"But I don't—"

"Yes you do!" I snapped angrily. "You're always telling me what to do and where to go, making me chase after Team Plasma with you! I've grown tired of it, Hugh! I can't keep doing this!"

_I can't keep feeling for you when you don't feel the same way._

Hugh's face was blank as he stared at me for a long time. "I see," was all he said.

"I don't think you do," I responded quietly.

"I see you're wearing a dress."

_What?_

"Yeah… so? What about it?"

He took a step forward and frowned. "I bet you got that from your precious studio, right? Because that's all you care about these days. Instead of doing what's right, you go on a stupid celebrity tv show!"

"How dare you!" I cried, fuming. "You have no right to assume why I do the things I do! I went there because I needed space, Hugh! You're so selfish you don't even think about other people—"

"_Shut up!_" he yelled, so loudly and close that it continued ringing in my ear. "What do you think I do with my life every day? I'm trying to rescue my sister's Purrloin and stop Team Plasma, or did you forget? I'm doing it all for them, for my sister and other victims. _I do it for them, Rosa!_"

I couldn't help it; I started to cry. "I know that… I know! _I know…_ I get it."

I quickly wiped away my tears before he could fuss at that too.

"And I know you're a strong trainer. So maybe… Maybe you should just do it by yourself. If you're so friggin strong, Hugh, then you obviously don't need me."

He opened his mouth but closed it before saying anything. He gave me a long, _long_ look before finally replying.

"You know what? I don't need you."

Hugh turned and walked away, like he'd done so many times before.

Only this time, he wasn't going to wait for me to catch up.

My legs gave out and I sat on the floor in the middle of the hallway with my chin on my knees.

And I cried.


	28. To Meet Or Not To Meet

A quicker update this time! To address a question several of you asked: is Colress romantically interested in Rosa? Well, I can't spoil the story, but I would definitely call it flirting... Whether or not it's something more, you'll just have to see... If you have any questions etc feel free to PM me or ask on my tumblr account. As always, many many thanks to my readers, tumblr readers, and my reviewers Doieversleep, KinYuen97, Amy47101, Guest, Tacypoc, FallingStars84, and Haley Renee.

* * *

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

The last time Hugh and I had a big fight, I was the one walking away. I left on my own terms, and I came back on my own terms. It had been my decision.

But now...

Now Hugh had been the one to turn his back. This time he was the one leaving, and I didn't expect him to come back any time soon.

Honestly, I'm afraid he might not come back... _ever_.

Hugh has a lot of pride. So much pride, in fact, that it controls what he does and how he acts. He thinks he always will be the one running around saving anyone. He probably takes after his father, a strict karate master and former street-fighter who is very... "manly" with traditional "manly views." Hugh has to be the best with no room for failure, and back there at the tournament... losing time after time to Colress... and then being "rescued" by me, _a girl?_ I think he is ashamed of that. Hugh can't admit when he's weak. He's always tried to be strong for his sister, and he's still trying to get her Purrloin back. I don't know what he'll do if... something _happened_ to that Purrloin. Hugh gets very angry when those he cares about are hurt, and if he never gets back his sister's Purrloin... I'm worried he might never be the same again.

And because of all this pride and being ashamed at what happened at the tournament, I don't expect Hugh to want to talk to me for a long, long time.

Bianca said it's for the best. She doesn't know everything that happened, of course (like I'd tell her, the chatterbox), but she knows we had a fight. She's the one who found me crying in the hallway after Hugh walked away. She said that if he can't treat me like a friend, he's better off alone.

I know she's right, in that respect. He and I are probably better off this way.

But I love him. I still love the jerk.

When I said I those things to him, I was expecting him to understand, or to at least roll his eyes and give a 'yeah yeah.' And then we'd move forward. I never thought he'd get upset and yell at me... Ok, so it's not _that_ unexpected of him I suppose, now that I think about it. But at the time I was so happy to see him and so glad he wasn't going to be tortured anymore...

I was hoping he would apologize or say he had missed me. But _nooo_, all he said was something about 'you need to be more careful.' Again with the telling me what to do! It's like he doesn't even realize how selfish he always is, and that makes him sound like a terrible person. But he isn't, he can't be. My Hugh isn't that type of person... is he?

Zorua is giving me a weird look.

"What now?" I asked. "I already fed you... Oh are _you_ referring to Hugh, you cheeky little thing? I know you don't like him... Well, you _wouldn't_ like him if the two of you ever actually met. He wouldn't like you either."

Zorua made a slight growl.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let him hurt you. Besides, you'd probably bite his hand first anyway."

I patted Zorua on the head and went over to the window.

Still raining.

It's been storming all week, ever since the tournament ended. I've been staying at Clay's house with Bianca and Cheren. After Bianca found me in the hall, she and Cheren brought me back here, and Clay has been nice enough to let me stay here while I recoup.

The first day after the tournament, I slept all day. I wouldn't open the door for anyone, not even if they had food. Only Zorua watched over me. Well, I assume he was either watching me sleep, or sleeping himself.

I think the sleep did me some good, because by the next day, I was feeling a teensy bit better. Only a teensy bit though, as the pouring rain kept reminding me that Hugh was gone. Why does bad weather always come when you're already in a bad mood?

I wasn't ready to pack up and head out though. Thankfully Clay said I could stay as long as I liked, but that I would have to take care of myself. He had to organize a crew to clean up the stadium, and he also had to maintain his gym. Bianca actually volunteered to look after me, but I really didn't need someone fretting all over me like a concerned koala.

The third and fourth days of the week were spent looking at my xtransceiver. Debating whether or not to call Hugh, I had many ridiculous arguments with myself, and even a few with Zorua. In the end, I never called him, but I didn't exactly stop debating it either.

On the fifth day, Bianca went to Pokestar Studios for me and collected my laundry. It was really kind of her to do, after hearing my woes of no clothes. She told me it was no trouble; she was very excited to enter the backstage area, and she fangirled at just about everything. She really wanted to meet Christoph, but apparently he wasn't there. So since she missed him, she claims that next time I see Christoph, I have to give him her number.

I don't get why she's bothering with the pop idol… I'm almost 100% sure she and Cheren are dating. Or at least they want to be dating. They've been trying to hide it around me, but I keep catching them staring at each other or trying to hold hands. It's kind of cute, but also kind of annoying.

It makes me a bit jealous too.

The sixth day, yesterday, was incredibly boring. The rain poured so badly and there was such terrible lightning, that the power went out for a long time. I basically spent the entire day in the darkness, taking naps and waking up only to go back to sleep.

Today it's still raining, but not nearly as bad as yesterday. I was just thinking about taking a walk outside…

…when the xtransceiver rang. The _other_ xtransceiver.

Curtis! I'd completely forgotten about him! The last time I talked to him was… _when Hugh hung up on him!_

I quickly snatched the device out of my bag and fumbled to answer it. _What was my fake name again?_

"Hello! _Ro-se_ speaking~" I chirped, just a bit too quickly.

"Hey there," Curtis's ever-cheery voice sounded. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"YES!" I squeaked, my voice jumping several octaves. "Yes, indeed it has… been a while… yes…"

_Come on, get it together!_

"Rose, are you okay?"

"Of course!"

"Oh, good," he replied. "I saw on tv where that psycho doctor kidnapped those Pokemon trainers at that stadium in Driftveil, and I know you're a trainer and such and… um, I thought… maybe…"

"No, no! I'm totally fine! Totally…"

Well, it's not a complete lie…

"Well, that's… good." Curtis's voice sounded a bit less cheery this time.

"Yeah," I agreed, unsure of what else to say. An awkward silence followed…

"Look, Curtis, about our last phone call, I'm really sorry about that," I apologized hastily. "My friend was being a jerk and hung my phone up."

"Is that so… makes sense," he said quietly, more to himself than me. "Well, I'm sorry too."

"For what? You didn't do anything?"

Because really, he didn't; it was all Hugh's fault. _Just like everything else._

"For not calling you back sooner," Curtis explained, sounding sheepish. "I forgot you don't have my number and can't call me back." I bet he's rubbing the back of his head or something, but I can't imagine what it looks like since I've never seen him.

"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"It's just that I've been super busy lately, working on my si—Never mind! My job is top secret~"

…_what?_

"What are you, like a secret agent or something?" I asked. But before he could respond, I remembered something. "Hey, wait a minute… Didn't you _want_ me to guess your job a while back? You offered me a brownie or something…"

Curtis continued on as if he hadn't heard a word I said.

"Actually, I'm off work today."

"Listen, bucko, don't just ignore—"

Wait, what did he just say? _'I'm off work today.' _He's off work. FINALLY.

"Does that mean…?"

"I could pick up my xtransceiver today, if you like," he replied quietly. "I mean, if it's convenient for you, that is… I don't want to bother…"

"Yes," I hurriedly agreed. It was about time he took this stupid thing off my hands and we met face to face!

_Face to face…!_

This would mean I could finally meet Curtis, and find out who he really was… but it also meant that he, in turn, would find out who I am. And he just told me he watched that Pokemon World Tournament on tv…

He would find out I lied about my identity. He'd have to recognize me. What would he do? Be upset that I lied? Or fan over me because of those stupid Pokestar movies? Whatever the outcome, it couldn't be good.

But… I really wanted to meet him. The rain had let up by now, and I was suddenly eager to get out of this house.

"Really?" Curtis asked, sounding anxious.

I paused. I'd already lost Hugh; did I really want to lose Curtis too?

.

.

.

.

_What if he doesn't like me?_

.

.

.

_But what if he does?_

.

.

.

.

"_Yes_," I breathed, "yes, let's, umm… Can we meet at the Nimbasa City amusement park?" You know, just in case he turned out to be a creeper… better to meet in a public place with lots of witnesses!

Curtis let out a sigh of relief. "Sounds great! How about we meet at the Ferris Wheel? Give me about an hour to get there, okay? I'll see you then!" _Click~_

I let out the breath I'd been holding during his response. I stared at the xtransceiver.

This was it. I was finally going to meet Curtis. I was overflowing with anticipation, excitement, and nervousness. I was so wrapped up in the excitement that I tried to put my left shoe on my right foot. Zorua snickered at me.

"You're staying here, you little troublemaker," I told him, fixing my shoes and looking around for my purse. "I promise you'll be fine. I'll be back in an hour or two, okay?"

He gave me a contemptuous look, but in the end, Zorua curled up on my bed.

I left a quick note for Clay and Bianca, telling them where I was going and that I'd be back. I didn't bother telling Cheren (the only person home at the house) because I knew he was currently asleep.

Locking the door behind me, I called out my Tranquil and held on tightly.


	29. Call Me Maybe

Oh my goodness! Over 70 follows from fanfiction and tumblr combined! (gives everyone a hug) Special thanks of course to those who send me messages on tumblr, and for my reviewers here: tacypoc, MidoriKiwi, a sea of sound, dewdrop6, and Autistic Goldfish.

* * *

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

I didn't land directly in front of the Ferris wheel. I wasn't ready, not quite… I'd actually become pretty nervous on the way over. I wanted to get a good look at Curtis before he saw me. Just in case he was a creeper or something.

The amusement park was incredibly crowded, but it was a Saturday afternoon, so I guess that's to be expected. At least I'd have a good chance of someone hearing me scream if things got bad. I mean, I definitely hope the guy doesn't turn out to be Colress… but there's no such thing as being too safe, right?

Oh no, I forgot that the rides cost money! The park itself is free to enter, but you have to pay to actually ride anything… Maybe Curtis just has time to grab his xtransceiver and leave. Why am I even thinking about riding the Ferris Wheel with him anyway?

_Because I really want to ride it with Hugh…_

I quickly squashed those thoughts and positioned myself near the food court. It was easy to hide out here: I looked as if I could be scanning menus, while actually spying on the Ferris wheel. It was the perfect plan.

Except that I had no idea what he looked like.

I was looking around wildly for anyone who could possibly be Curtis. A boy around my age (probably). Standing alone. Looking around (for me). Near the Ferris wheel.

Most park guests were families or couples, or groups of giggling teenage girls. I'd never had any female friends my own age, and sometimes I wondered how I would've turned out if I was one of those popular girls with lots of friends. I suppose I might've turned out like my mom. Gross.

"Are you in line?"

I turned to find a woman and her young son standing behind me. In line…? Oh! For the food! DUH.

"No, no, sorry! Just… browsing," I replied embarrassedly, scooting out of the way.

The woman smiled at me. "Looking for someone?"

"Sort of…"

"If you're here to see the celebrity, I'm afraid he's already gone," she told me. Celebrity?

"I'm sorry…?"

"A famous tv star came here for a shoot recently!" she explained excitedly, and with an air of importance. "It's that one who's always on tv. One thing I noticed while watching the shoot is that star spends a lot of time on the xtransceiver! The entire break it was talk, talk, talk… laugh, laugh, laugh!" She giggled to herself.

"That's… nice." Truthfully I wasn't too interested in her story. The celebrity was probably one of Elesa's male model friends or something, probably shooting a hair shampoo commercial.

The woman frowned at me. "Hey wait, aren't you…?" I recognized the fangirlish look that started to form on her face. Red alert: danger, danger! Obsessed fan, incoming!

The line move up, and slipping away from the woman, I edged closer to the Ferris wheel. Still no sign of any young, singular boys. Maybe he had chickened out…

WAIT.

There. Just beyond the Ferris wheel, standing a bit off to the side. A boy.

A very, very green boy.

Not green like sick-green, just… he was wearing a lot of green. He sort of looked like a weed. Or a blank Christmas tree… (which I suppose would just be a regular forest tree well ok not if you have one of those fake ones). He's just GREEN.

And cute. I blushed. Would he hate me once he realized who I was?

Well, it's now or never, I guess. Here goes nothing…

I walked over, making sure to come up from behind him. I loudly cleared my throat.

He turned around, and I opened my mouth to say something. And then I couldn't remember what I was going to say.

This boy… I had the weirdest sense of déjà vu, like we'd met before or something. But that couldn't be right; I definitely would have remembered him. He stuck out like a sore thumb, err, rather, a _green_ thumb. Pun intended.

He had on a green puffy jacket, a dark green long-sleeved shirt, dark jeans, and a large over-sized green hat. He also had light-green hair. Something about his face, though, looked eerily familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it…

I had cleared my throat, causing him to turn around and jump slightly.

"No! I'm not what you think!" he said, practically throwing his hands up in defense.

Then he took notice of me. I blushed again.

"Oh! Sorry about that! I thought you were someone else," he apologized.

"You thought I was someone else and you say _that_? Are you avoiding someone?" Really, I wonder who he thought I was…

"Ehehe… Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Curtis. But you probably already knew that… Unless you thought I was someone else…?"

Confused by his strange behavior, I could only nod. "Yeah… I mean, I assumed you were Curtis…"

He smiled brightly. Another wave of déjà vu.

"And you are…?" he asked, a slight hesitation to his voice.

He should know my name. Which meant he was waiting for me to say it, because he knew I'd been lying. Well, I had suspected he'd figure it out…

"Rosa…"

"…"

I can't even remember how long I waited for his reaction to that one, simple word. My name.

"Oh, so it's _Ro-sah_? You let me pronounce it incorrectly this whole time? Why didn't you say anything?"

Okay… that was not one of the reactions I was expecting.

"Umm… bad connection?"

"Ah, makes sense," Curtis agreed, accepting my statement without question.

I wasn't sure if this was the best way for things to work out, but he seemed ok with it. At least he wasn't screaming or fawning over me. Yet.

"You're different than I imagined, so I was a bit surprised," he continued, laughing. Something about his laugh…

"Oh, well here," I said, moving things along and digging his xtransceiver out of my purse. "Here's your xtransceiver back."

"Thanks! I'm sorry I couldn't find the time to pick it up sooner, but I really did enjoy talking with you, so maybe I was a bit lucky!" He grinned at me, a slight blush on his cheeks.

I tried to mentally suppress the growing blush on my cheeks.

"Umm, if you don't mind… could I still call you sometime…?"

_He wants to keep talking to me?!_ The blush had consumed my entire face.

"I… I would like that," I stammered, not really sure why I was so flustered.

"Phew," Curtis sighed with relief, "I was scared you might say no…"

I caught his eye and we both blushed this time. His eyes were so incredibly green…

"Oh, can I ask you something?" he said, taking a step closer. I nodded and also stepped in.

"I called you on the xtransceiver too often, and… well, one of my coworkers… got really mad at me… So, Rosa, maybe… sometimes… you could call me?"

He wants me to call him. _He wants me to call him!_

"Ye-course!" I answered, fumbling horribly. "I… I started to say yes but then I tried to say of course…"

Curtis looked really happy, and my face was so red that I thought it was going to melt right off if he didn't quit smiling like that.

"Really? Thanks, Rosa! I'm usually at work, and… sometimes, in… my building, I can't get signal, but I'll call when I can… and if you wouldn't mind calling me sometimes…"

"Yeah," I nodded. "That'd be… great."

Suddenly Curtis's xtransceiver beeped. Checking his message, he frowned and sighed deeply.

"Sorry to cut our meeting short, but I have to get back to work." He sounded really disappointed. I was a bit disappointed too…

"Oh, well, that's ok… I have… stuff… too…"

"I'm really happy we finally met in person though," he added quickly, reaching for my hand. "It's been a pleasure."

We shook hands, and I didn't want to let go.

"Pleasure… is all mine," I finally managed to get out. Curtis's smile only widened, and he was still holding my hand. We stood there for a bit, just looking at each other. Until his xtransceiver beeped again.

"Umm, well I guess I need to get going," he said, reluctantly dropping my hand. "Call me sometime, okay?" He tipped his hat at me and started to walk away.

"Yeah, definitely," I replied, my brain so focused on the tingling sensation in my hand that I had no thoughts for what I was saying. I stood there dazedly and watched him walk away.

I couldn't stop blushing even after he was gone. He was just so… cute! So very good-looking… with his tea green hair and emerald eyes… gah, I'm spouting poetry over the guy! Crazy hormones…

But what about Hugh…?

"Well, what _about_ him?" I asked aloud.

I mean… it's not cheating, right? It's not like Hugh and I were ever a couple or anything. I'm allowed to think about other boys, right? It's not wrong, it's completely fine! Hugh and I were never together. He _left_ me. I have no ties whatsoever.

So why does it feel like I'm betraying him?

My xtransceiving began ringing, interrupting my thoughts.

_Could it be… Curtis?!_ I quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rosa…"

Bianca. She sounded… worried.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your date—"

"It's not a date!" I cried, blushing to the tips of my toes. Me? On a date? _With Curtis?!_

"If you say so. Look, whatever you're doing… I think you should come back to Driftveil."

"Why?"

"I saw that guy in town…"

_No, not again. Not this soon_.

"What. Guy."

"The crazy one… Colress."


	30. I'm On A Boat

Those of you wanting longer chapters, this is the longest yet! 3,000 words! However, longer chapters means a longer wait between updates. And really, it just depends on the nature of the chapter to say how long it will be. I can't guarantee they will all be this long, but I'll do my best! Thanks so so much to all of you who read, fav, and add to alert. Thanks as well to my many followers and reviewers on tumblr. And of course, thanks and hugs to my reviewers here! tacypoc, Midori Kiwi, Autistic Goldfish, DayDreamerKnight, Colress Akuroma, KinKitsune01, and Meemeeru.

* * *

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

Just when I thought I'd seen the last of him, Colress returned.

Okay, so I knew he wasn't gone for _good_. But I figured he needed to lie low for a while. Then again, the police didn't even appear to be looking for him (even though I gave them a very good description and his picture, and crimes!, were documented on live television).

I met Bianca in front of the Pokemon Center in Driftveil, and she told me that Cheren had told her that he had seen Colress lurking around the city.

"What is Cheren even doing out of bed?" I asked. When I'd left, he was still supposed to be 'taking it easy and resting in bed.'

"I don't know!" Bianca replied, aggravated. "I _told_ him he needed to stay put, and what does he do? He goes out for a stroll!"

"Did he say exactly where he saw Colress?"

"No… He just told me over the xtransceiver that the guy was slinking around suspiciously, and then Cheren hung up."

"To go confront him…?"

"I don't know," she cried, sobbing a bit. "Rosa, you have to help him! He could be in danger!"

Why me? Why is it always me?! She could just as easily have called Clay, who is _right down the street!_ Or maybe, she could have just gone looking for Cheren HERSELF!

"Bianca… you _are_ a Pokemon trainer. You have Pokemon," I said slowly. "Why not just go after Cheren yourself?"

She wiped her eyes and gave me a pitiful look. "I'm scared of him," she whispered.

"Of Cheren?"

"No! Of that CREEPER!"

"Ah, yeah… He worries me, too."

"But you've beaten him before!" she argued. "I know you could do better than I could. You aren't nearly as scared as I am…"

I sighed and pulled my visor down over my face. I really _really_ did not want to see that albino fruitcake again, especially so soon. But Cheren was still recovering, and he might end up in worse shape if we didn't find him soon…

"Fine, fine! I'll go find the little cretin," I conceded, throwing my hands up in defeat.

Bianca practically kissed my shoes, she was so thankful. I told her to go find Clay and tell him what was happening, as he seems to be the only person of authority interested in bringing Colress to justice. I swear the last time I asked an Officer Jenny about it, she merely raised an eyebrow before rushing off to rescue a Purrloin from a tree.

So I wandered off, strolling up and down the avenues, looking for Colress. Whatever he was up to, it couldn't be good. Why'd he have to be such a creepy person? And why was his hair like that? Why did he creep on me in the shadows that first time in the sewers?

The sewers…!

_There were two ways to enter the Pokemon World Tournament grounds without being stopped at the main gate. The first, was to enter through the Castelia Sewers, which would take at least a week of walking._

Obviously I had taken the second route through the harbor, but Clay had also said that the tournament grounds _did_ have a sewer manhole I could've accessed, had I been unable to surf. So that's how Colress snuck into the stadium so easily… Hmmm, it was possible he could be hiding out in those very sewers…

I headed to the tournament grounds, this time taking the easy way and going straight through the gate.

Considering the crimes that happened here, you would expect this place to be taped off for investigations.

NOPE.

Not even the stadium arena; there were signs around the grounds advertising current tournaments. Trainers mulled around the booths looking at power-ups and special items, while children and Pokemon ran happily around a playpen. It was as if Colress's tournament never happened.

Immediately I found the entrance to the sewers; it was just a short distance from the grounds entrance, actually. However, instead of a plain old manhole, there was a large cave dug into the ground! A man in a hard hat standing nearby informed me that inside the cave was Relic Passage. Something about that sounded familiar… but this meant that Relic Passage and the sewers were connected. Of course Colress would lurk around in a place called Relic Passage; I'm sure there were plenty of old relics down there for him to dig up. Even though he's a scientist and not an archeologist.

I decided to check out the stadium first. I wanted to make sure Colress wasn't up above ground, before having to go into that cave. I did not want to be alone with him a dark tunnel again unless I was absolutely sure he was in there. And even then… I would consider hightailing it. He's uber creepy!

I approached the nearest booth selling… whatever they were selling (they didn't have a sign). A guy in a green vest was half-asleep on the table.

"Um, excuse me…?" I asked, standing directly in front of him.

Hearing my voice, the guy bolted up like a rocket. Eeek.

"Now that I'm aware of my hidden powers, I can tell _you_ what kind of hidden powers you can learn," he proclaimed, sounding still half-asleep.

"No, no… that's ok, I'm not interested," I replied, leaning back as he leered at me. "I'm actually looking for someone… a guy in a scientist's lab coat, have you seen anyone like that?"

"If you want to know, I'll activate my hidden power for you!" he said, and then he began chanting. "_Na mu ra to fu no da…_"

"I'm good, thanks…" Leaving him to his chanting, I slipped away and ran off to the next booth.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a suspicious man in a lab coat?" I asked the woman behind the table.

"Do you want to remember him?" she asked with a weird smile. "I can help you remember. All it costs is one scale from your heart…"

"Yeeesh! No thanks!" I stuttered, scrambling away.

An old man was wiping down the next booth with a cloth. He seemed normal enough…

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked cautiously.

He jumped and looked at me in surprise. "Er… Who was I again? …oh right! I make you forget things! You've come to forget something?"

"No…"

"Remember me if you ever want to forget!"

Jeez, what was with these vendors? Maybe they were just tired and ready to go home. The afternoon was almost over… I bet they were all just hungry and their empty stomachs were doing the talking. There had to be _someone_ here full enough to help me.

"Your quest for power has brought you here…!"

Nyah! I jumped away from the voice that startled me, coming face to face with another old man.

"You must be competing in the tournament, am I correct?" he asked.

"No… Actually, I'm looking for a creepy albino bird-looking man wearing a white lab coat and doing suspicious things like maybe creeping on young female Pokemon trainers. Have you seen him?"

"A who-now? Either buy something or get out!" he barked suddenly, closing the curtains on his booth.

I swear this tournament must be run by a bunch of weirdos…

I scoured the tournament grounds, the stadium halls, and even the arena, but no sign of Colress. Exiting the stadium, I looked around one more time. I _really_ didn't want to go back into the sewers…

"Stop. There's no need for you to stick your neck into something so dangerous."

I whipped around so fast my hair smacked me in the face.

"Colress."

He beamed. "The one and only. And my, my, Rosa, out looking for me. Could it be you have finally realized I was right all along?" He pushed his glasses against his nose so that they shined against the sunset dramatically.

"You haven't been right about anything! And I'm not looking for you, exactly… I'm looking for Cheren! What've you done to him?"

"Calm down, little girl. You're always so quick to judge."

Well of course I am… he's evil! I glared at him as he inspected his nails as if this was a casual occurrence.

"I didn't do anything to that gym leader. He ran off somewhere with your little friend."

_Little friend…?_

"You saw Hugh?" I choked out.

Colress shrugged. "Just in passing. He and the gym leader met up and ran off together… But it's not courage," he sighed deeply. "It's recklessness. Does he think anything is possible just because of his Pokemon?"

I frowned and crossed my arms, tired of these ramblings of his. "What are you talking about _now_?"

"No, no… it's not possible," he continued, as if I'd said nothing. He stared up at the sky as if deep in thought. "Trainers and Pokemon are bound together by Pokeballs. Hmmm… Maybe it is this bond will allow Trainers to overcome the impossible… Such trust in their Pokemon…"

Oh lord, he was talking about that 'inner strength' garbage again. A likely cover-up for his other creepier motives. He drives me up the wall when he talks like that!

"Will you make sense already?!"

Fixing his glasses again, Colress gave me a steely look. "Trust… it's too much of an unknown factor. However, I trust one thing: we will meet again, Rosa."

"Don't count on it," I snapped, clenching my fists. If he tried anything funny…

"If believing in your Pokemon gives you the courage to stand up to Team Plasma… and the courage to help your friends… then follow them south to the docks!"

_What?_

"WHAT?" I repeated aloud. "What the heck does this have to do with Team Plasma?"

But Colress was already gone, racing away from me with a trail of dust behind him. I watched him run off into Relic Passage, watching until the dust cloud had faded away.

Why does he always have to speak in riddles and such? Why can't he just talk normally? Well, I suppose that's a loaded question. For him to talk normally, he'd have to be normal himself. And he's not; he's a crazy mad scientist who seems to be somewhat attracted to me. A cradle-robber! My greatest mortal enemy… The Seviper to my Zangoose, the Brycen-Man to my Riolu Girl, the bread to my butter…? Or would I be the bread…? Butter is sweeter but you can't eat it by itself and have it still taste good like you can with bread…

Never mind that! He'd said my friends were at the dock! That's important!

Cheren… and Hugh. Hugh was there too. Well of course he was; anything involving Team Plasma had his undivided attention. Colress did mention them… I'm guessing the two of them headed off to confront Team Plasma at the docks.

I could have simply walked away… I could have told Bianca that I didn't find anyone. That would be best. I'm tired of getting involved with Team Plasma, and Hugh obviously didn't want to see me, something he made very clear when he walked out on me.

_But I want to see him._

I raced off down the docks without a second thought, my feet practically flying over the wood. However, the docks were empty. No sign of Cheren or Hugh.

Just a large, dark ship… with a Plasma logo on the flag. They had to be onboard.

I scrambled up the gangplank and onto the massive ship.

I ran straight into Cheren and Hugh. And about fifty Team Plasma grunts. They all turned and stared as I clambered aboard.

"Uhh… hi."

Cheren was the first to recover. "Oh, Rosa, thank goodness you're here. We could use your help."

"You say that like we need it," Hugh scoffed, avoiding my eyes.

His dang attitude ticked me off. "You assume I _want_ to be here! Bianca was worried, so I was sent out to look! And now that I see you can handle it, I'm leaving!" I spun on my heel, not caring if he was affected or not.

"Don't even think about it, girlie," a large grunt said, blocking my path. He pulled out a few Pokeballs.

"Fine, but you asked for it," I warned him, sending out Serperior. These grunts weren't aware that they were about to try my patience…

"Rosa! Let's take them down together," Cheren called out, hurrying over to join me.

In no time, we had beaten at least ten grunts. Leaving Cheren to finish off the last two on our side of the deck, I glanced over at Hugh. He was attempting to battle five people at once. That dunderhead…

"I told you, I don't need you," he stated, not even looking at me as I joined his side and called out Lucario.

"Hugh, you may be a great trainer, but you aren't a superhero. Let me help you."

He finally looked at me. His eyes seemed to be trying to say an awful lot that he couldn't, but in the end, he just scoffed again. "Whatever. It's not like I can make you go away."

I fell into step next to him, and we wordlessly took out the remaining grunts. For a few minutes, it felt like old times. Tag-teaming against those grunts down in the sewers suddenly felt like only yesterday. Like we had never argued at all.

But it couldn't last. Eventually the last grunt was defeated, and Hugh distanced himself from me once more. He walked over to the last grunt and shook him.

"Ok, Plasma punk, are you the thief who stole Purrloin five years ago in Aspertia? Answer me!"

The grunt coughed. "Back off, ya Quilfish Headed toerag."

"Tell me everything about Purrloin!" Hugh said angrily, grabbing the man's collar. Several other grunts knocked him away from their fallen comrade.

Cheren nodded. "I have some questions too…"

I stood silently and watched it all.

Just as a physical fight between Hugh and the grunts was about to break out, a strange light appeared, blinding everyone. Once the light was gone, I saw four newcomers standing in the middle of the ship.

Three strange ninjas… and a man in a big purple dress.

"WHAT is going on?!" the purple man demanded. He surveyed the scene, frowning at Hugh, who was halfway through pounding a grunt in the face. His eyes flickered over me, before they came to rest on Cheren.

"YOU! No matter. Once again, we will use the legendary Pokemon to rule the Unova region! You are not allowed to run around as you please, worthless trainers."

He turned to the ninjas. "Shadow Triad, get rid of them!"

"_But we are not your_—"

"Just do it."

Hands grabbed me and roughly shoved me around. The next thing I knew, I was falling off the side of the ship and into the water below.

I know how to swim, but being caught so off guard and falling upside down… I was kicking my legs and flailing my arms but the surface seemed to get farther and farther away… _Which one was Azumarill's Pokeball again?_

A hand closed around my arm and dragged me upwards. I broke the surface hacking and chocking, but I didn't have much time to gather myself before I was yanked out of the water and pulled up onto the deck.

I tumbled over and found myself looking up into the eyes of Hugh.

"Thanks," I breathed.

He said nothing, but his eyes weren't as angry as they had been before. He moved away to check on Cheren, who was spitting up saltwater, and I stared out into the ocean.

The Plasma ship had vanished. Had I been underwater that long?

"How did they get away so quickly?" Cheren asked.

"I don't know," Hugh replied grimly, "but I don't like it."

"Thanks for your help, Rosa," Cheren said, turning to me. "I'm sorry you got swept up in this… literally."

"Eheh, yeah…"

I stared at Hugh, but he purposely looked away. Cheren seemed to catch that something was going on, and he quickly excused himself, hurrying away and muttering about how frantic Bianca must be.

"I said I didn't need your help," Hugh said after a while, still looking away.

"I know—"

"But I… Well… Thanks," he said stiffly.

"You're welcome," I replied, unsure of what I could say that wouldn't cause another huge fight. "Uhh… Thanks for saving me. In the water, I mean."

He nodded. "Of course, I wasn't about to let you—" He sighed. "I'm headed off for Mistralton City. Alone."

"But—"

"I have to go alone, okay?" he interrupted in a firm, but gentle voice. "I have to do this by myself. I have to know I'm strong enough."

Leaning on the dock railing at such an angle, with the sun setting against the ocean behind him… He was breath-taking.

"Hugh, you are strong," I told him, stepping closer.

He sighed but didn't move away. "But not strong enough. Not yet."

We looked at each other for a long time. I wasn't entirely sure what he felt, but I was glad to be on speaking terms, at least. He was staring at, almost frowning… but not quite.

"We should head back," he said, clearing his throat. "It's getting late. You're staying at the Pokemon Center, right?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm actually staying at Clay's house." I glanced over at the orange ocean. "But I think I'd like to stay here for a bit." I sat down at the edge of the dock.

_Stay with me?_

"Oh. Well… see ya…" With a parting wave, Hugh trudged back up the decks towards the stadium. I watched him until he disappeared behind one of the booths.

I pulled off my shoes and socks and dipped my feet into the water. I didn't feel like going back just yet. The glow from the sun was nice, and the sound of the waves was soothing. Much better than the worried voices waiting for me back at the house. As it grew darker, the wind picked up some, blowing a cool breeze over me.

But I wasn't cold. There was a small warmth spreading through my chest, keeping the chills out.


	31. A Deerling of a Different Color

So so sorry for the long wait! I had some real life down times, and for a bit there I either didn't have time to write, or wasn't feeling inspired. Thank you to my supporters on tumblr, and all of you readers here! Much appreciation for my reviewers tacypoc, Meemeeru, Rainbowsponies, obsessivesyndrome, MutantMj23, Doki-Doki, and Sakebu!

* * *

**My Great Big Adventure**

* * *

_._

_._

_Would it really be so bad?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Would _what_ really be so bad?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Why can't I stop thinking about it?

I let out a long sigh and paused mid-step. This was the third time today that I had let my thoughts run away and circle back to my conversations with Colress. It was driving me crazy; I finally get some time away from the creep, and I can't stop thinking about him! He probably says all of that nonsense just to get inside my head and screw me up. I can't let him get to me.

This morning, I finally got my things together and left Driftveil. I had imposed on Clay long enough, and I was starting to feel cooped up anyhow, what with Bianca checking on me every five seconds (and here I had thought Cheren would occupy her time, but nooo…). Speaking of, Cheren too had felt it was time to leave, so he had up and left in the dead of the night, presumably to return to his gym. Bianca was a complete mess, and I felt bad for Clay as I left her with him, crying uncontrollably. Even though she could just _go visit Cheren at his gym! _Or like, call him? Seriously, if _I_ have his number in my xtransceiver, I'm sure she does; he's probably on speed dial #1.

And so I set out for Route 6. It was actually a pleasant walk, with such pretty scenery and these little bridges taking you across the rivers.

There were many puddles leftover from the rain, and several trainers had their umbrellas still out. No matter; their umbrellas couldn't shield them from the MIGHT of my Pokemon! I had so many type advantages… heh he… mwuahaha!

Zorua poked his head out of my purse and gave me a look. _Stop gloating over your victories… You should be ashamed at beating that last little girl. You made her cry._

"What!" I cried indignantly. "She shouldn't even be out here on her own, for starters! She's like, what, five years old? Where are her parents? What happened to kids starting their Pokemon training at age ten? Plus, _she_ challenged _me_, thank you very much! She got what was coming to her."

Zorua rolled his eyes but settled down back into my bag nonetheless. I could tell he was getting a bit restless, but there wasn't much I could do about it right now. He was so strange-looking and rare that he would attract unwanted attention if people saw him.

"Look, up there in the distance is a big, official-looking building," I told him, stretching my legs. "We'll rest there and I'll let you out for a bit. It just isn't safe for you to be out and about… you're like insured cargo here, ok?"

Zorua's second eye roll was cut short by the ring of my xtransceiver. I hastily dug it out of my bag and answered the call.

"Curtis!" I exclaimed happily. "Hi…!"

"Good to see you too, Rosa!" he responded, smiling brightly. It was so weird to suddenly be able to see him on the screen. But it was a good kind of weird, the kind that makes me a bit bubbly inside.

"Thank you so much for yesterday," he continued. "I had a lot of fun! And it's so good to see you on my screen now; you look nice."

I blushed, and Curtis must have realized exactly what he just said, and then he blushed too.

"I mean IT'S NICE! _It's_ nice… to see you on the screen!" he recovered, waving a hand apologetically. "You know, instead of just black space…"

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah… it is nice."

"So Rosa, how are you? How's the weather out there?"

I held the device up to the sky, showing him the clouds. "The rain is mostly gone," I said, bringing the xtransceiver back into view. "I'm currently on Route 6, just enjoying the walk."

"Ah, yes, it is a new month, after all! Spring is in the air and such."

_New month…?_

"Crap," I said, accidentally out loud.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You don't like springtime?"

"No, no, not that," I replied, sighing loudly and running a hand through my hair. "I just have this stupid… contract thing with Pokestar Studios. I'm sure you've heard of or even seen the awful movies… but don't judge me. My contract says I have to film a new one every month. And I didn't even _want_ a contract! I was practically tricked into it! And if it's a new month, that means I have to film another one of these movies!" I groaned and rested my back against a tree.

"Oh, I see… that does sound rather… bad," Curtis finally said.

We were both quiet for a while after that.

"Well, maybe they'll change their minds, you never know," he said, though I knew it was just a lame attempt at sounding hopeful. "Anyway, I should get back to work. Let's chat again soon, ok?"

"Sure thing, Pidove wing!" I watched him laugh as he ended the call.

Smiling to myself, I put the xtransceiver back in my bag, and continued on towards the building up ahead. I may have a binding contract, but I wasn't about to hop on over and help them along! If they wanted me to do another movie, they'd have to call and drag me over there. I was not looking forward to my next phone call.

As I drew closer to the building, I heard voices up around the corner. Very familiar voices…!

"…I've got to get back to the gym," Cheren's voice rang out. "Bianca has already called twice to inform me of several trainers waiting back in Aspertia. So, let me leave you with this!"

"What is it?" Hugh asked. I heard some rustling, an exchange of something or other.

"It's HM-03, Surf," Cheren explained. "You can teach it to a Pokemon and ride across many bodies of water now that you have the Quake Badge."

I poked my head around from the tree I had quickly hid behind. Cheren and Hugh were standing outside the building, which I discovered (now that I was up-close and personal) was actually a research lab.

"The quickest way to Mistralton City is through Chargestone Cave. I've got to go back to Aspertia City, or I'd offer to go with you."

"It's fine, I can handle it," Hugh said with a scoff. He paused for a moment before asking, "Did Rosa already pass through here?"

HE ASKED ABOUT ME! I let out a loud hiccup of a shriek.

Both boys turned towards my tree, and I instantly clamped my hands over my mouth.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, sounded like some sort of Pokemon… maybe."

Hugh took one step in my direction, and my heart skipped five or six beats! He couldn't find me like this! He obviously wanted to travel alone; what would he think if he found me here, spying on him like some sort of stalker? He'd never speak to me again!

I looked around wildly, but there was no real cover. I did the next best thing.

I bolted up the tree.

Disappearing up into the branches, I successfully concealed myself as Hugh and Cheren came to stop at the foot of my tree. I clung onto my branch so tightly that I could feel the splinters cutting into my skin.

"Well whatever it was, it's gone now," Cheren reasoned, his words relieving me (if only slightly). "You should press on and take the next gym challenge. Call me for any advice."

Hugh nodded, but still seemed suspicious. Cheren waved goodbye and left, his footsteps fading as he headed back towards Driftveil. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived as I noticed Hugh hadn't moved. He circled the tree, glancing out into the distance, presumably looking for some Pokemon he suspected was hiding. Finding nothing, he sighed and turned.

And then my xtransceiver rang.

FML.

I jammed my hand into my bag, flailing around on the branch and likely scaring the fur off Zorua, and crushed the device between my fingers, pressing all manner of buttons as to shut off the darn thing. Hugh whipped around, unsure of where _exactly_ the noise came from, but I could tell that he knew it was nearby. I felt Zorua's fur bristle against my arm, and unfortunately I only ended up making the ringtone louder.

Hugh looked up, and we stared at each other for a few moments. Until I heard a large _CRACK!_

_Oh sweet mother of Arceus…!_

With another loud, resounding crack, the branch I had been perched on splintered off from the tree, crashing to the ground and taking me along with it. "OOF!"

Hugh, whose cheeks had reddened somewhat, continued to stare at me, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I was sore and covered in bruises, but I hastily scrambled up, back away from him, and dusted myself off in the process. My xtransceiver continued to ring.

"What the hell were you doing?" he finally asked, still a bit shocked by my sudden appearance.

The hand still inside my purse petted Zorua's head as if to comfort him, but really I was trying to keep the Pokemon out of sight. With my free hand, I began to pick off dirt and leaves from my hair.

I tried to play the whole thing off casually.

"Oh, you know… just… bird-watching…"

"Bird-watching?" he repeated, doubtful.

"Uhh, yeah! I found a Tranquill's nest up there!" I lied enthusiastically. Hugh looked more skeptical than ever. I scratched my neck and continued to smile wildly.

"Uh-huh… I see…"

My xtransceiver continued to ring incessantly.

Hugh glanced at my bag. "Aren't you… going to answer that…?"

Honestly, I hadn't planned on it. I was hoping it would roll over to voice mail or something (do xtransceivers even have voice mail? If not, they should), but Hugh was looking at me expectantly. Hoping Zorua would keep himself hidden, I withdrew the hand clutching the device.

"Why don't you just wear it?" Hugh asked, raising a brow.

He has a very good point. Really, I just forgot to put it back on after finishing up at Pokestar Studios, but I wasn't about to mention that place in front of him, seeing how ticked off he was at the dress I wore to the tournament. Which was only because my other clothes were dirty! I much prefer my lame pajamas, even if they _are_ lame.

"I… I have a really good reason for that, but I gotta take this call first!" I blathered, switching on the xtransceiver. "…hello?"

"Rosa! Finally you answer," Mr. Deeoh started, rightfully annoyed. "What took so long?"

"Um, well, that is… Yes! What do you need, Mr. Deeoh?" I asked, stumbling over my words. From the corner of my eye I could see Hugh watching me.

"Well, I just wanted to inform you that we have adjusted your contract. You are no longer required to do one movie per month," the man explained.

"What, _really_? I mean…" Was it bad to sound so pleased? "How did that happen?"

"Well, one of our… other stars," he explained, sounding a bit stressed, "they requested more movies, and they suggested perhaps we should cut down on some of yours…"

"What?!" Not that I was complaining, but seriously, why would someone ask the studio to stop filming movies with _me_? Did this actor perhaps not like me? Or maybe they actually had a brain and saw how awful the scripts were? Even still… I felt a bit insulted by this notion.

"Yes, so we agreed to cut back on your contract. We agreed on one movie per year, and since you've already done several this year, I am calling to let you know we won't require your services for another year."

'_We'_ agreed? Who exactly is agreeing on my behalf?! What the heck is going on?

"Um… well, that's… nice… I guess." Despite feeling grateful at hearing about my relaxed contract, I was still hurt because somewhere, some hot-shot actor thought my movies sucked, and I suppose he thought I was bad too, or he would've suggested to just cast me in other movies, rather than just hoard all of the roles to himself.

"Glad we agree. Ta-ta, then!" And with that, Mr. Deeoh hung up.

I continued to look at the xtransceiver, though not really seeing it. Dumbfounded, I slipped the band onto my wrist. It felt very out of place.

"Rosa…?"

Oh, I had forgotten Hugh was listening in on that. I bet he's thrilled; he always seemed to hate Pokestar Studios anyway.

"Right, ok! Gotta go," I blabbed, eager to get out of here and away from him. His concerned look was making my heart ache!

He blushed. "Yeah… I suppose I should get going too…" He fiddled with the zipper on his jacket, ran a hand through his hair (making it stick up even more than it already was and _oh did it look good_), and dug the toe of his shoe into the ground. Why wasn't he leaving?! I was going to snap any second now and do something stupid!

"Ok then," I said, trying to take control of the situation, "I'm just going to… go inside that building and… use the bathroom! Yes, I need to do that…!" I quickly excused myself.

"Wait!" Hugh called after me, catching my wrist.

_Stop touching me, stop touching me, stop touching me Hugh or I swear I'm gonna melt into a pile of hormonal mush!_

My heart was practically racing with all of this anxious buildup he was throwing at me! _Just say goodbye already before I break down and beg to travel with you!_

"Y-yes?" I stammered, my wrist burning. I avoided his gaze.

"Rosa, I… I…" If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was nervous. He never gets nervous. Hugh doesn't do nervous.

"I… I mean, um… Maybe… I… Well… Um… We…"

Oh dear me the anxiety was DRIVING ME UP A TREE! "What is it!" I practically shrieked, unable to contain myself.

Hugh jumped at my voice and dropped my wrist, staring at me with wide eyes.

"I…" he started again. "…I …do you need to borrow my Surf HM?"

I all but fell over.

THAT is the question he was trying to ask?! I almost had a heart attack over THAT?

"No," I replied, trying not sound frustrated. "I already have my own; Bianca gave it to me."

Hugh merely blinked, as if my answer hadn't really mattered. "Oh. Ok then."

By this point, I was desperate to escape the bizarre awkwardness that had somehow formed between us. Since when had Hugh and I ever talked like _this_?

"Well, see you later," I said, pointing back at the lab. "I've got to… _you know_."

And with that, I made my hasty exit and ran off towards the building at full speed, barreling through the sliding glass doors.

…I was not expecting to crash into the lab directly, and disturb all five scientists who were working. I was expecting to enter into some type of lobby. Whoops, seems my noisy entrance disturbed them.

"Uh, hi…" I said, managing a small wave.

They merely stared at me through their safety goggles.

"Um… can I use your bathroom?"

One of the female scientists pointed slowly at a door to the right. I managed a small thanks before rushing inside and slamming the door shut.

It was a small bathroom, with just your standard toilet and sink. I was thinking labs had giant bathrooms with multiple tubs and sinks, all manner of places to wash the experimental germs off and such. I wondered what sort of lab this was.

Gah! What the heck had just happened between Hugh and me? We never talked awkwardly like that! Then again, never before had I been trying to avoid him, or had he wanted to travel alone. I mean, we had never exactly traveled _together_, but previously we always seemed to meet up a few times on the road. Whereas now, he had stated he wanted to be alone.

And he had just caught me spying on him from up in a tree! He'd also seen me most unceremoniously fall from said tree… how embarrassing! I inspected my hands; they were a little battered up from all of tree-climbing. And my butt hurt from landing on it when I fell.

I'm surprised Hugh didn't say anything about my phone call with Pokestar Studios… I was sure he was going to start celebrating and possibly even trash-talking. And then he went and fumbled around and _asked if I wanted to borrow an HM_? Something's up with him…

While I had originally just escaped into this building to run away from Hugh, I actually did end up using the facilities. I also washed my hands and sprayed a bit of Potion on them. Though I'm still not sure if that actually works on humans or not.

I exited the bathroom to find that the scientists had gone back to work. I hope I hadn't ruined anything for them. Not wanting to be even ruder by leaving and saying nothing, I went over to the female scientist who had pointed at the door.

"Thanks for letting me use your bathroom," I told her, though I made sure to be loud enough that I was heard by the other occupants of the room. "And, I'm sorry for barging in so rudely… it was sort of an emergency…"

She smiled. "It's ok. We don't often have visitors."

"What exactly do you research here?"

She laughed. "I bet you were expecting something out of _Timegate Traveler_, right?" she asked with a wink.

UGH. Why is it that _everyone_ has seen those awful movies?

"This is the Seasons Research Lab," she explained. "We experiment with the weather. The temperature and humidity inside this case next to me are controlled by a machine." Behind her, there was a large greenhouse-looking area with different plants and things.

"Ah." I nodded, not too interested in wanting to control weather. Mother Nature is a force to be reckoned with, and all.

"We also study how seasons affect Pokemon," another scientist said from right behind me, scaring the bejesus out of me. "Like these Deerling, some Pokemon change depending on the season." He gestured to four Deerling running around the room. Each one was a different color.

"Hey, it's a Deerling of a different color!" I said, laughing at my own joke.

The scientists apparently didn't think it was very funny.

"Yes… as I said, they change with the seasons. We discovered this after we had the Champion catch us a different Deerling every season."

The Champion caught these Pokemon…? _Wait_… 'forced'?

"You couldn't catch the Pokemon yourselves…?"

The scientist examining the greenhouse plants turned and stated, "We don't leave the lab," as if it were the most obviously thing in the world.

"Here, take this," the first female scientist said, handing me a Pokeball. "It's a Deerling."

"Uhh… thanks," I replied, stretching out my hand for it.

"Oh, wait! You have six Pokemon already," she said. "Come back when you've made room for it."

"I can't just take it and deposit it into my PC in the next town…? I swear I won't use it!"

"Come back when you've made room for it."

UGHHHHH.


End file.
